Lessons in the Heylin Way
by Sweepingtides
Summary: On a seemingly ordinary day Regina Lambert arrives to her Latin class, only to find her substitute teacher is an anything but ordinary guy.He offers to teach her something even more ancient than Latin. Will she accept? Chase/OC FUTURE SMUT IS ON THE WAY!
1. An interesting start

A/N:Okay I need a break from my other unfinished,nightmarish stories. So here is this. enjoy.

I was soaked,shivering,and not at all happy on that fateful monday morning.I'm sure I must've worn my dispostion as clearly on my face as in my stiff, cranky posture as I stormed down the Language hallway of my high school.I knew this because people avoided my path with a seemingly instinctive wariness. Noticing that did not at all improve my mood. What did I look like,an ogre?

"No need to be frightened kids." I muttered "Just passing through." Oh,but there I went talking to myself again. Despite my New Year's resolution to avoid that particular personal flaw, I couldn't seem to shake it. It held fast,like a toddler to a fatigued mother's leg.

The late bell rang as I strode into the nearest girl's bathroom, letting out a sigh of frustration at my unfailing ability of tardiness.

Leaning over one of the cool,white sinks I peered into the mirror.

"Horrific." was my judgmental judgment of the image reflected there. The girl in the mirror looked similarly disgusted,her long auburn hair hanging down like a heavy curtain on either side of her pale oval face, I pulled the wet mass into a tightly coiled bun at the nape of my neck.

I decided it was a good thing that I hadn't applied makeup before leaving for school that morning, waterproof or not and retrieved a tube of mascara,eyeliner pencil,and moisturizing balm from my bag.

Touched up and a little less cross than I had been a minute before, I emerged from the bathroom and trotted over to my Latin I class.

The board was blank and no one sat on the red stool my teacher usually used.A quick peek to the desk in the back confirmed my hopes, Mr.G hadn't even arrived yet.

'Maybe for once I can scold him for being late.' I thought smugly as I took my seat in the front, second row from the door.

Not a moment later...

"And your name would be...?"

I nearly jumped out of my seat at the question.

Even before I looked up I could tell he was quite young, his voice was too serene and...twisted to come from an ordinary (or should I say "worn out") teacher.

His appearance was anything but ordinary as well. The color of his hair alone reminded me of those few scene kids I hung out with, it was a green so dark it looked more like black with verdant highlights,it fell a little past his shoulders in a rough,yet somehow stylish cut. His skin was tan with oriental undertones,like the last time my friend Lilly Kuang had gotten a really nice tan. His eyes were the most striking of all, a bright, unmistakeable gold that pierced my own baby blues with the gaze of some predaratory animal.

His outfit was comparitvely bland.A simple white button down shirt, untucked over black dress pants.

I brought my gaze back up to his when he spoke,but couldn't quite make out the words. His smooth,compelling tone blended them all together into one marbled mass.

I said as much with my oh-so-poetic "Hnh?"

An amused smile graced those pretty lips as he repeated "What is your name?"

I drew a blank. How could this be happening?Guys never tripped me up,not that I would really know, I'd spent most of my life ignoring them. Sometimes one would come along who seemed funny,intelligent,and clever enough to keep up with me, but they all ended up dissappointing. My keen awareness of my own deep rooted cynisism helped snap me out of my thoughts.

"Lambert,Regina"I shook my head. "Regina Lambert, I mean."

"Thank you miss Lambert."he said before walking to the back of the room.

A sharp poke alerted me to my friend Cara's teasing.

"What was that about miss Lambert?" she whispered over my shoulder.

"I don't know."I admitted quietly, watching as the mystery substitute came back up and began to write on the board."I guess I just spazzed."

"Maybe I should try it."Cara smirked."Wish he'd pay that much attention to me."

I smiled a little."Where'd he come from anyway? I could've sworn I didn't see him when I came in."

"He's been sitting in the back,behind Greg Abbott's seat, since the begining of class."

"Weird." I whispered, though it did account somewhat for me not noticing him,he looked young enough to be a student.

"I,"He began, his voice halting every side conversation in the room.

'Impressive.' I noted mentally.

"I am Mr Young."

"Please tell me his middle name is 'Single and'." Cara quipped. I shushed her lightly.

"And hopefully," he continued, looking at me for a moment (I blushed) "This is Latin I"

A few laughs from the class.

"Your teacher is absent today,I am not aware of the reason for that,but it was apparently an unexpected situation,because he has left no lesson plan for this class."

A few sorted woots and cheers.

"However-"

Some groans this time.

"I'd like to share with you the story of the infamous Emporer Calligula."

He stepped back from the board, revealing a few neatly written paragraphs of pure Latin.

More groans.

He laughed a little. "Not to worry, I'll be the one translating, though if anyone would like to volunteer..."

The room was as silent as a grave.

"I thought not." he said, smiling that sly smile."Now then,onto Rome..."

The next 30 minutes flew by, filled with the oddly riveting tale of the crazed Roman Emporer and his bloody reign.

I found myself reluctant to follow the bell's prompting to get to my next class.

As the students trickled out,buzzing about the hot,new sub, I packed up slowly.

"Jeez Regina." Cara said, hand on one hip with the other planted firmly on my desk. "We have to get to math sometime."

"I know." I muttered,blushing. Could I help it if I didn't want to leave the presence of a demi god?

"Actually Miss Lambert." Mr. Young said suddenly looming behind Cara."Could you stay after class for a few moments?"

Cara sent me a faux-jealous glare.

"Umm Yes." I said carefully.

"Ciao bella." Cara said,gliding around him and out the door.

I shuffled some papers while he pulled up a chair,my mind was flipping out.I wondered if he had some strict policy about tardiness and these "few moments" were going to be spent by his filling out of my detention slip.

"Now then-"he began

"I'm really sorry I was late." I blathered, my nerves getting the best of me."I'm not usually...well actually I guess I am, but I swear I wasn't taking advantadge of you 'cause you're just a sub-I mean a sub,not 'just' 'cause I'm sure it's just as hard as being a teacher,even though you don't have to come up with the lesson plans,but you did come up with one on the spur of the moment today which I totally admired by the way-"

"Why would I think you were taking advantadge of me?" He asked suddenly.

"Huh?" I replied, confused out of my rambling.

"You said 'I swear I wasn't taking advantadge of you 'cause you're just a sub.' Why would I think you were taking advantadge of me?" He tilted his head to the side just a tad, and I wondered momentarily if he knew how sexy it looked.

"Well," I said, shifting in my seat like nervous child."It's fairly easy to come in late if a sub is here, you never get in trouble for it."

He was silent for a minute and I froze with the thought that maybe that hadn't been the right way to answer.

"But I didn't even know we had a sub today-"

"And if you did?"

"I-"

His intent gaze penetrated my thoughts.

"I probably would have been even later." I admitted. As soon as the words left my mouth I wanted to swallow them. What was wrong with me? This teacher was messing me up.

Finally he rested his hands on my desk and said,very delibrately"Some people would consider that a kind of...evil."

I became indignant."So?" I scoffed "I'm not pretending to be an angel."

I held my breath for his response. Had I gone too far?

"Excellent." he said,smirking.

"Pardon?"

'must have heard him wrong' I thought

"Regina," he said, his voice taking on a cool undertone "How would you like to see how good evil can be?"

"Hnh?" was my reply.

Was this guy nuts?

A/N: this stems from a rather fantastic daydream of mine ;) hope you enjoy chappie two!


	2. Tommy

A/N:Hello again! Just a side note: My documents for have been spazzing out recently so some words might be missing from this and every chapter I write. Be assured I am trying very hard to make all the nessacary corrections,but if a few sentences slip past my notice,I apologize.

Fortunately,or unfortunately since I haven't decided yet which it was,I was saved by having to really answer such a strange question by an unexpected interruption.

"Uhm,Excuse me."

Mr. Young and I turned to the voice.A little sigh of relief escaped me when I saw who it was.

Tommy, my best friend since I'd been teething, was leaning against the doorframe,arms crossed over his chest in a macho pose.I frowned a little. He looked different somehow. Same touseled brown hair,pretty grey eyes,and crooked smile, but something was new, something...interesting.

"Yes?" Mr. Young prompted,he sounded less teachery, more like someone his age should sound.

"I was wondering if you were done with Regina. Our math teacher sent me to get her." To me he mentioned "Big test today,remember?"

I didn't, but it would be like me to forget so I went along with it.  
"Oh, right!" I exclaimed, slinging my bag over my shoulder and standing up. Suddenly I remembered Mr Young.I looked over to him and asked "Can I go?"

He smiled,but it wasn't happy, more deceptive like a choice of masks that had no real intent other than to conceal. "Of course." he said, rising from his seat."For now." That last was said so quietly I think only I heard it.

"'Kay." I said awkwardly,heading toward the door.

"Thanks Mr. Young ." Tommy said,his normally sweet voice tinged with something dark.

"Not at all, Thomas." He replied coolly, walking to the chalkboard.  
Tommy stiffened a bit, as if he hadn't expected Mr. Young would know his name.I tugged him out of the door way and down the hall 'til he could walk on his own.  
"So what was that about?" He asked,taking back the arm I'd been pulling.  
"Nothing." I answered. It wasn't exactly a lie, I'd had no idea what Mr. Young had been talking about. Still, it felt like I was lieing to Tommy, like there was something I should be confessing to him, but of course that was ridiculous...I had nothing to hide...right?

"Ah." Tommy said, though I could tell he didn't believe me.

"So," I said,hoping to change topics."Is there really a test today or should I be taking extra doses of Ginko Biloba?"  
He laughed,making his fog grey eyes sparkle."No, I made it up."  
I frowned."Why?"

"Dunno." He shrugged,avoiding my eyes."I figured you were in trouble or something,that I could get you out of it if it was just with a sub."  
My frown deepened. "But how'd you know he- Cara." I sighed,answering my own question.  
"Yeah." He ran a hand through his already disheveled hair.

"But I wasn't in trouble."

"I know." He jogged up the stairs so that I had to quicken my pace to keep up.

"You know?"

He shrugged again. I was begining to hate that shrug.

"How did you know?" I prompted,catching his gaze.

He sighed and stopped just outside our classroom door.I leaned against the lockers next to him and waited for my answer.  
"The way he was looking at you." He dragged his hand through his hair again,a bad habit of his."It wasn't like he was upset with you..." Under his breath he muttered "Far from it, the perv"  
I think he thought I didn't hear that part.

"What did he look like then?" I asked,crossing my arms just under my chest.  
"Like..." He stared up at the flourescent lights like they were teleprompters."Like a guy would look at you."

"He is a guy." I reminded him teasingly.

He looked at me hard then and I could tell he didn't think it was one bit funny.  
"I know that! It's just...just...forget it."  
In an angsty huff that was strangely unlike him, he pushed away from the wall and walked into the classroom. Leaving me alone and dumbfounded.

I quickly snapped out of it and followed him in, only to catch the tail end of my teacher's reprimadation of him for being so late.  
As soon as Ms. Tyler finished with him,she focused in on me. "And you,Miss Lambert," She scolded "Haven't we already spoken about this?"  
"Yes."I said"But I have a good excuse this time! My Latin sub held me after class."  
"Oh?" She said, not looking very convinced."Well then where is your pass?"

Shoot.I knew I'd forgotten something and Mr. Young was probably new enough to the job not to know our late bells when he heard them.

"I-uh, don't have one."

"Ms. Tyler!" Cara piped up from the back. "I'm in Regina's Latin class and I heard the sub ask her to stay after class."

I smiled half-heartedly,not believing the truth was going to work,but appreciating . Ms. Tyler knew Cara and I were close friends and would probably figure she was lying for me.  
"Well Miss Dupree, we shall see about that. In the meantime however," She handed me a yellow slip and I held in a groan."Detention,after school,45 minutes,tommorow."

"Thanks." I muttered going to my seat and plopping down in it glumly.

"Tried my best." Cara offered,handing me an extra worksheet.

"I know." I sighed, stuffing the detention slip into my bag. "I appreciate it"  
When I looked up to the board, I noticed Tommy looking at me. As soon as our eyes made contact he coughed and looked away.I frowned slightly and shook my head before turning to Cara.  
"By the way, what did you tell Tommy?"

"What do you mean?" She whispered back, keeping an eye on Ms. Tyler in case she heard us.

"When he came to 'Save me' or whatever, he seemed pretty upset. What'd you tell him?"

"Ohhhh." She said knowingly."I guess I slipped up a bit there."

"Huh?"

Just then, Ms. Tyler glanced back at us, eyes narrowed. I ducked down in my seat and started in on one of the problems till she turned back to the board.

"Well," Cara seemed embarrassed, an odd look for her."First I just told him that you were going to be late because Mr. Young held you after, but then he asked who Mr. Young was and I started telling him how cute and smart and funny Mr. Young was and well..."

"And?" I prompted.

She looked at me like I was a half-wit,making me indignant. "What?" I barked.  
Ms. Tyler glared at me again and again I shrank down till the coast was clear. Tommy's shoulders shook like he was holding back a fit of laughter. I glared daggers at him before turning back to Cara.

"Are you really that dense?" she chuckled."Tommy is so obviously jealous."

"Jealous?" Of course I knew what the word meant, but it was so...not Tommy."No way, what for?"

"R-eg-ina," she said slowly "The only reason he came to rescue you was to stake his claim on you."

"I am no one's property, Cara." I said sternly.

"I know that." she soothed. "and I think ,in one respect, Tommy does too, but you know how primitive guys can be. You know 'Me Tarzan,you Jane,we make heap big babies"  
I snickered at that but added "Tommy's not like that,Cara"  
She shook her head. "Sure thing, Jane." she teased, getting back to her work.

I smiled and worked on my out the next few problems.

The rest of the period was fairly normal,even though I couldn't stop glancing at Tommy. Did he really like me like that? He'd been my only connection to Guy World since I was a baby,but I never really saw him as a boy. Even when I went through the inevitable "Cootie" and "Puppy Love" stages, he was just my best friend. No more male than a stuffed animal.  
Still,there was no guarantee he saw me in the same light, even though he'd never said anything about "Like-like"-ing me.

I couldn't help but stare after him as he packed up and left, couldn't help but wonder...

"Hurry up space cadet." Cara teased." I don't need to be late to art any more than you should be late to gym."

"Right." I murmered, why chance any more detentions anyway?

A/N: REVIEW PLZ!


	3. A forboding feeling

The rest of the day was fairly uneventful,if you didin't count my mediocre oral report in Health. As usual I'd forgotten to write down any facts on an index card in case I got stuck. I think I ended up using the words "Um." and "Uh." more than anyone ever had in one presentation.

A minute or so after the last bell rang I stood outside Tommy's French IV class. He looked at me strangely as he came out, as if we hadn't been doing the same thing at the end of the day since middle school.

"So." I said as we weaved through the crowds of slow moving teens "How was Le classe de Francaise?"

"Really good." he replied finally smiling as we moved out of the exit doors and towards the buses. "You should've stayed in, You'd have liked it."

I scrunched up my nose "Nah, I'm done with the French." He snorted at me. "Besides, Latin is really...interesting."

He stopped abruptly in front of my bus and said, in a strange tone. "Well, here we are."

"Uh, yeah." I said "Well...bye" I started up the steps.

"Regina?" I heard him ask, but when I turned he was gone.

I shook my head as I boarded the bus.

"Regina!"

I perked up at the sound of my cousin Lynn's voice. When I saw her grin however, my happiness got an edge of suspicion. Warily I sat next to her, she hadn't looked this excited since she'd heard the rumor that Ms. Tyler and Coach A were having a fling. I adored my cousin, but she was the biggest gossip in our school.

"So," she began, her hands clasped together in her lap."I heard you and the hotty-hot Latin sub had a little...one on one time?"

Cara must've told her.I sighed heavily "Lynn, this is not- listen closely now-NOT a soap opera. He just yelled at me for being late, nothing else happened. Feel free to spread the word if you want, but spare the details, I'm thinking of writing a tell-all best seller next year."

She pouted sulkily. "I should've known it'd be a dud." she teased "After all it did center around you."

I chuckled and steered the conversation to the distracting rumor that our principal had his chin fat sucked out over the weekend.

"I swear,"she rambled endearingly. "If it wasn't sugery than that man is a freaking magician because-"

I was a little relieved to have squashed that rumor before it went crazy. Imagine if Mr. Young had heard it! I'd have quit school altogether and moved to Hati. Sometimes having a gossip in the family has it's advantadges.

That night after eating, cleaning up,and reluctantly doing my homework I took a nice, hot shower. As the scent of my favorite shampoo permeated the steam curling around me I took in a great big breath. Despite the comforting aroma, I couldn't shake some forboding feeling.

Suddenly the oddest of sensations came over me. It was almost like a chill,but more violent, so that I had to grab the shower door to keep from falling. It felt as though something had shot straight through my body and when it passed it left me weak, drained. I collapsed to my knees and stayed there for a few minutes, the hot water pelting my back.

Finally I felt steady enough to get up and so I rose, carefully and slowly.

A knock sounded at the door and I heard my father's voice ask if I was alright.

"Yeah." I called back, not sure if it was a lie.

I washed out the shampoo from my hair and finished up my shower with a lifeless practice.

(A/N: Meanwhile at the legion of doom!)

Chase Young opened his eyes slowly, looking for all the world like a waking cat. A smile of mixed emotion had curved his lips during his meditation, the only hint that a trace of his soul had anchored him to his body.

Astral projection was a difficult craft to master, to lift one's soul from the physical shell, though he had taken it a step further, attempting to enter a vessle other than his own.

It had been only an attempt because he had been stopped by...something. Something abnormal.

He had found her easily enough, following the softly emenating power that had drawn him to her in the first place. It seemed even stronger in his spiritual state, as if his body blocked him from the full radiance of it.

She'd been in the shower and Chase had quite enjoyed the view. Of course that was only after reconciling with himself that there was nothing wrong with seeing her physical attributes, after all as her future master he did have a right to see what he'd be working with. Then again, his thoughts afterwards were somewhat less than what a teacher's should have been. He'd found himself wanting to reach out and touch her, to catch one of the sparkling droplets running down her skin and discover if it held the taste of her in its contents.

The carnal urge shocked him a little. Although he quite enjoyed such pleasures and had been told he was a master of the craft, Chase Young had not had sex in a number of centuries. He found that it really only served to distract him from his goals.

Snapping back to focus, he'd cleared his mind of everything but the singular desire of slipping into Regina's body. As he'd learned from his studies of this taboo art, he pictured melting into her from, his soul sinking into her body with osmotic ease.

Then he felt it, felt himself melting into her body, felt the instinctual realization she was just barely aware of, smelled her soap, saw her body as she saw it.

In the next moment, just as he was sure he'd done it something stopped him. It had been rather like bumping into someone.

Realizing with frustration that he simply could go no further, he'd left.

He'd pushed himself up from her body, tearing from her form.

Vaguely he had sensed her body react in violent tremors, and an odd pang of remorse came over him. He passed it off as not wanting to harm a future pupil.

Now he strode over to his grimoire, intent on discovering just what had gone wrong during his attempt. As soon as his fingers brushed against the worn leather the pages of the tome, the pages began to tremble. He lifted his hands and the book opened to the page most relevant to his purpose.

As he read the heading of the page his head tilted just slightly in interest. "Now this," he murmered "seems promising."

A/N: gotta go, but please don't stop believin'! lol oh, and of course review!


	4. Morning Routines

A/N: If it seems like the chapters keep getting shorter: they are. Sorry! I'm trying to stop but it's such a tough habit!

My sleep was uneventfull and undisturbed. One long space of time cushioned between my matress and the warm,dark enigma of my unconcious mind. I rarely ever dreamt, but when I did they were real doozies. My mom used to say that when I was younger I'd stay up as late as I could because I was afraid of having a dream. Not that they were always nightmares, but most were so real that for a few minutes after I woke up I'd think the dream had bled into the waking world. I'd listen intently and scan the shadows of my room to make sure that no trace of it remained...

I woke up at 5:00, my normal time, and stumbled blindly downstairs. It was still dark so that shadows streched out from the stair's landing and made me hesitant. I was a bit of a fraidy cat in the morning, turning on lights in every room I entered and whistling out my trembling courage as I descended the basement stairs for clean clothes.  
Unfortunately when I opened up the dryer that specific morning, it was empty. I let out a groan, breaking the song I'd been whistling and trotted back upstairs. Clothing wise my choices were now quite limited. Finally I decided on a pair of dark jeans, a topaz tank top and an army green jacket, paired with brown, knee high boots with a slight heel the outfit wasn't half bad.

***

Chase kept his gaze locked on his reflection as Wuya entered the room. She wound around his bed like a serpent or a dancer and he ignored her, knowing what was coming before she even spoke.

"Well don't we look dashing?" she teased. He smirked at her poisonously.

"Actually," he said,straightening the gold tie which laid flat against his black dress shirt. "I think I'm begining to like this modern wardrobe. Perhaps I'll keep it for the next century or so."

She peeked out from behind him, digging her bright red painted nails into his shoulders.  
"Or you could skip the whole wardrobe thing altogether." she whispered into his ear, raised up on tiptoe so she could reach. "You know I've always prefered the au naturale look on you."

He turned so suddenly that she lost her balance and stumbled back ungracefully.

"We have been over this before, have we not?" Chase growled, narrowing his gaze on the frustrated sorceress.

"Fine." she said casually, though bitterness still clung to her words. "but you're missing out."

"I sincerely doubt that Wuya." He said, smiling nostalgically.

"Chase Young, sincere?" she scoffed "I'd pay to see that"  
And with that she was gone.

***

As usual I just barely made the bus and thus spent the morning scowling at passing cars and promising myself I'd get at least my permit (if not my full license) ASAP, since I was the only senior without one.

Cara met me at the front entrance, grinning insanely.

I could only stare in awe. "I love your hair." I said once I got my voice back.

She twirled around, sending the glossy raspberry waves dancing out around her. The color made her looks all the more striking. Her golden tan skin and devastating bone structure stood boldly against the dark pink of her hair, her solid brown eyes now seemed to hold a redish tint themselves.

"How's your mom holding up?" I asked teasingly, just picturing how the uber conservative woman would react.  
"I'm grounded for a week." Cara replied with a sigh," but it was totally worth it"  
"Amen." I said, grinning.

We made our way slowly to Latin class. "Think Mr. Young-enough-to-be-my-dream-guy is here again?" Cara asked, ignoring the few awkward stares her hair was getting.  
"I doubt it." I said casually, though secretly I really hoped he was. Even though yesterday's little conversation had been strange enough to make me wary of him, I couldn't help but find him fascinating, almost irresistable. It was really very frustrating.

We made it to class just in the nick of time, only to find an older female sub standing at the front of the class with the attendance sheet.  
I felt a little deflated as I took my seat.

"Dupree, Cara." the sub called.

"Here!" she answered, placing a note on my desk.

It read: He's gone! The only good distraction in my school day is gone! : (

I shrugged and wrote back : Well he can't have gotten far, maybe at lunch we can go on a sub hunt.

I placed it back on her desk and heard her hum thoughtfully. I hoped she hadn't taken me seriously...

"Farnam, Daniel."

"Present!" The dark haired boy mumbled. I really hated that kid. He'd spit in my pudding cup in third grade and I'd never forgiven him for it. Of course, he was an honor student and vice president of the bible club now, but the way I saw it: Once a Pudding-spitter always a Pudding-spitter.

"...Hall, Jillian."

"She's out sick." the masses confirmed in a wave of mumbled excuses.

"I see," the teacher said in faux concern.

"Lambert, Regina."

"Here!" I called back.

"What do you think happened to him?" Cara whispered.

I almost laughed at the mixture of wonder and sorrow in her voice.  
"Maybe he and Jillian are getting eloped." I offered teasingly.

She laughed, but hesitantly as if some part of her wondered if it was true.

"God." I muttered.

"You mean Jupiter." She teased. "Remember, babe, you're a Latin student now."

A/N: gtg! review if you please!


	5. detention?

As Cara and I walked up the stairs leading to the math hallway, I got an odd feeling like something awful was breathing down my neck. I paused at the landing of the 2nd floor and alowed the flow of kids to move around me. Cara stopped and walked back to me.

"What?" she prompted.

I pursed my lips and shook my head. "Dunno." I said quietly, trying to find the cause of my unease."It feels like-"

"Miss Lambert!"

"Ah." Cara said knowingly.

Stifling a groan I looked behind me and saw Ms. Tyler in all her pissy glory.

"I spoke to your Latin subsitute this morning Miss Lambert." She said, pinning me with her harsh green eyes.

"Oh?" I didn't like the triumph I was hearing in her tone.

"Yes." She said tritely "It would seem that she couldn't possibly have asked you to stay after for 1st period. She explained that during 1st period she was called by her fiancee who had gotten himself locked out of their house and so she had to leave just at the end of that period to drive home and let him in."

_She?_

"But the substitute I had was a guy." I insisted. "Are you positive she was subbing 1st period Latin?"

She stopped in her tracks (she'd been moving past me up the stairs.) and looked shrewdly down at me. "Are you implying that I am incompetent, Miss Lambert?"

"No." I ground out, trying desperately to control my anger.

"Then I suggest you arrive more promptly to your detention this afternoon-" The late bell rang distantly. "- than you do to my class."

With that witchy comment she strode off flicking her dyed blonde hair out as she glided around the corner and into class.

Cara scoffed "What an evil little-"

"Let's just get to class." I muttered, angry and defeated."I don't want to give her any more reason to hate me."

Roping a comforting arm around my neck, Cara lead the way into math, fending off Ms. Tyler's glare with a cool, confident grin.

We took our seats in the back and started in on the "Do Now" problem up on the board.

Suddenly a tiny white paper sqare landed on my desk. I flipped it over to reveal a note scrawled in Tommy's messy handwriting: _We should talk. I'll come get you after detention?_

I frowned a little before looking up to give him a slight nod and smile. He nodded back, face blank then turned back around in his seat.

I laughed inwardly, stunned by the cliche high school moments that were showing up in my life recently.

As it had the day before and many days before that, the rest of my day was uneventful til the ringing of the last bell. Though this time, instead of parting ways with Tommy at my bus, he waved to me from the lobby as I made my way to the detention room. The wave was stiff and awkward but I returned it in full and without hesitation. Hopefully by the time we spoke later on he'd be a little less off.

Detention used to be held in a tiny, hot in summer and freezing in winter, room over by the gym, but last year they'd changed it to a math room and given the space over as a janitor's closet. I'd had geometry in the room my freshman year and it hadn't changed much in appearance.

As I walked in I noticed the same faded posters on the wall with their cheesey motivational phrases of "Math is everywhere!" and "Ask questions!". I placed my bag on the same plastic orange chaired desk that I had in 9th grade and looked over to the same, bland brown teacher's desk. It was empty.

I glanced up at the black rimmed clock hanging slightly askew on the wall and frowned. It was 2:15 already, the teacher should've been there.

If detention had been canceled I was going to be furious.

Just as I turned to leave I ran smack into somebody.

I backed up, blushing furiously and found myself looking into the dark honey colored eyes of Mr. Young.

A/N: I adore author's notes. i use them frivolously and without logic. So you can ignore them if you like...but what if they say something important?


	6. the first lesson

"Leaving?" he asked, smiling down at me.

"No." I moved out of his way and sat back down.

"Good." He strode over to the teacher's desk and placed a black leather briefcase on it. "You're the only one on roster for today."

I laughed awkwardly as he took out a white sheet and made a small mark on it. He glanced up at me and our eyes locked again, suddenly his expression was way too intense. My eyes widened slightly and I looked down to the sand colored surface of the desk. Up on the right hand corner someone had carved " Kieth and Jill 4ever". I kept my gaze riveted to that proclamation til my blush subsided.

_How one man, and a teacher no less, keeps doing this to me is insane._

Finally I took out my latin homework, figuring that as long as he was here I could use Mr. Young as a resource. Providing, of course, that I could so much as talk to him without turning into a social statue.

"Regina." he said thoughtfully.

I looked up from my translation of 'The Bleeding Branches'. "Yeah?"

He looked up too, seeming as confused as I was.

"Oh," he said "I wasn't- Well, Are you aware of the origins of your name, Regina?"

I shook my head, willing myself to avoid his simultaneously scalding and inviting gaze.

He smiled. "Regina." he pronounced the 'g' as you would in guy or girl. "It translates to Queen in Latin."

"Oh." I laughed "Weird."

He did that sexy head-tilt thing. " You find it to be a misnomer?"

"Misnomer?" I echoed, momentarily forgetting the meaning of the word. "Oh. Well..." Already my blush was coming back with a vengance.

"My apologies if I offended you." he said, sounding concerned. "I was merely curious-"

"You didn't-" I said quickly "Offend me or anything. It's just, I'm not really the Queen type."

He blinked at me, saying nothing.

"Umm."_ Oh god, did I say something wrong?_ "I guess I just never thought of myself as one of those strong female leader types."

"In my expierience." he said slowly, as if afraid I might bolt." Those who say they aren't strong, only choose not to be."

I bristled a little at that observation. "It's not that." I said defensively. "I just don't have that _thing_ that makes for a Queen. You know, drive, spirit, fire, whatever you want to call it."

He rose from the chair and was suddenly so close I'd swear I had lost time somewhere inbetween. He was kneeling down by the desk, at eye level with me.

The air in the room just then was much too warm and much too thick. I was reminded of that old cliche _'Is it hot in here, or is it just the dangerously close sex god?'_ Or however that went.

"I wonder." he said carefully. "If perhaps you just need something to spark it."

"How so?" I managed to ask.

He got up suddenly and glared at the door. "Perfect." he muttered.

In the next second it opened and someone walked in.

For an instant I thought I saw a snarl marr Mr. Young's features, but in the next moment it was gone, replaced by a calm, seemingly bored expression.

"Jack." he said carefully. "I do not believe I saw your name on the roster for today."

I turned to see a boy of about 17 with bright red hair and a strikingly pale complexion walk in. From his clothing (a black trench coat over a black metal band tee shirt and black jeans), goggles mounted atop his head, and darkly lined eyes I figured him to be some form of goth.

He sat down and grinned at me. I was sure the anger I had seen on Mr. Young's face at the boy's arrival was totally imagined.

"Jack Spicer," he said, winking a scarlet eye at me. "I just moved here. Are all the girls as cute as you?"

I rolled my eyes and turned away from him. Then again, maybe the anger had been real.

"Mr. Spicer." Mr. Young leaned down close to Jack's face and the boy snapped to attention. "What exactly are you doing here?"

His tone made me uneasy. He sounded dangerous, feral.

I went a little bit rigid in my seat.

He seemed to notice and, clearing his throat, got up from his crouch. He took a small step back from the desk, but kept his gaze on Jack.

"Ms. Uh- _Heylin_ sent me." Jack replied, stressing the teacher's last name. "She said there was an art _SHOW DOWN_ town that you were needed at."

I couldn't help but frown slightly in confusion. Was he an art sub too?

I looked up to see Mr. Young hissing out a frustrated breath, his eyes clenched shut. "Can't that wi-woman do anything without me?"

When he opened his eyes they were trained on me. I smiled awkwardly.

"Does this mean I have to reschedule my detention?" I asked nervously.

He smiled. "No," He said, reaching into his briefcase and pulling out a thick, leather bound book. "I believe you've learned your lesson for today."

He placed the book on my desk as Jack waited by the door.

"What-?" I began

Mr. Young shook his head. "If you have any questions about that." He said seriously. " Ask me tomorrow."

"Well then what should I-?"

Again he interrupted. I was too baffled to mind. "Read it." He said "Read it carefully."

With that same odd quickness, he was standing next to Jack.

"Any questions." he repeated. Then they were gone.

I sat there for a minute or two, staring at the cover of the book.

"Read it?" I asked the empty classroom.

The title of the book was written out in pretty gold charecters.

"I can't read chinese." I complained to nobody.

* * *

Aleera cursed her way down a long hallway lined with unlit torches. In all her years as a heylin witch, never had she come so frustratingly close to getting her sister's soul. The latest reincarnation was held in the body of a mortal girl. The easiest vessle to break, if she could ever get to it.

Either the Fates were against her or someone else was after her sister's spirit, that much she was sure of. Either way it was time to bring out the big guns. No more waiting around for the perfect situation to develop. She was going to take matters into her own hands. If a mortal life was sacrificed to benefit the greater evil, then so be it.

Aleera would have her sister's soul and noone would stop her.

A/N: Plot twist! :D sorry that last part is so short and weird, but there are many secrets you cannot yet know. The very hint of such secrets would surely blow your mind! And I need your mind for the next 20 or so chapters, so you'll just have to wait.


	7. Would change me forever

After a very long, very inquisitive conversation with Cara (via my dieing cellphone), she agreed to pick me up at the school.

She arrived in the old black chevy she affectionately called 'Clark' (short for Clark Kent because, in desperate situations, the old rustbucket could perform miracles.) and waved me over excitedly. The ecstatic energy of her grin was probably more for hearing all about Mr. Young and our alone time in detention then it was for having to pick me up, but I could handle that.

As I slipped into the passenger seat the scent of apple-cinnamon dog shampoo enveloped me.

"Oh," I said, realizing my faux-pas. "You were at work, weren't you?"

She shrugged. "I don't mind taking a break. As long as I get all the juicy details on your affair with Mr. Young on the drive home."

"I am NOT having an affair you creep!" I said, punching her in the arm as we pulled away from the school. "He just happened to be there, with me, alone..." I was quickly realizing just how bad my defensive skills were.

"Whatever you say. So, what did you talk about?"

_Good question. What the hell did we talk about?_

"Uh...Well, he told me my name meant Queen in Latin."

"Oh." Cara said, audibly baffled.

"Annd... I don't know. He said he thought I chose not to live up to my name or whatever. I said I just didn't have the passion for it. And then he- he got really close-and..."

I shook my head as it dawned on me just how intimate the situation had gotten before Jack came in. _What would've happened if he hadn't interrupted us?_

There had been a definite tension between Mr. Young and I, and he had seemed pretty pissed when Jack burst in...

_What if-_

"And?" Cara desperately prompted."C'mon Regina, pull through for me!"

I laughed. "And then some kid came in and told him a teacher needed him at some art show."

"Art show?"

"yeah."

She frowned as we turned onto my street, seemingly deep in thought.

Reluctantly I turned back to my own thoughts.

Could it be possible that Mr. Young was...attracted to me?

"You are so having an affair." Cara said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Hardly!" I laughed. "I just- He just- We-. He just wants me to be a stronger person."

"Strong enough, to live without you!" She sang out.

Just then we pulled up to my house or else she might have driven off with a black eye.

"Thanks for driving me." I sighed, giving her a quick one-armed hug.

"Thanks for not complaining about the dog shampoo smell."

I opened up the door and stepped out. " Actually, It's not so bad this week." I said, letting the scent of it mingle with the fresh,outside air. "Smells like thanksgiving."

"I can get you a bottle." She teased.

I shut the door and waved her off.

"Call me later!" She yelled out of her window before driving off.

I walked up to the front door and rang the doorbell.

My brother David answered.

"Why do you always forget your keys?" He asked as I moved past him.

"Cause I know how much you love answering the door!" I called behind me.

When I got up to my bedroom I let my bag drop down onto the bed and sunk down into the huge, red armchair I'd saved from a junk sale last year.

Placing the thick leather book onto my lap I allowed a frustrated sigh to rush out of me.

_What had Mr. Young been thinking?_

That I knew Chinese, apparently.

I opened the book, hoping to find something I could understand.

What I discovered, would change me forever.

***

By the time Chase and Jack arrived at the thick forest, the race to reach the Shen Gon Wu was halfway over. The monks were in the lead.

Chase shot forward in a burst of speed. Jack struggled to keep up.

"What is this item and why is it imperative that we control it?"

"Ask Wuya." Jack replied, out of breath. "Im just the errand boy."

Chase caught up to the witch easily.

"Show off." She muttered.

"I'll ignore that." Chase growled "What is this Shen Gon Wu?"

"The Yi Ching mask." she replied, dodging enormous trees with serpentine grace. "I figured you would want it to use on Regina. It makes the wearer sympathetic to the holder's cause."

Chase stopped so abruptly that it distracted Wuya and made her trip over a fallen branch.

She turned back to see why he'd stopped, but found him much closer than she'd expected.

He was so close, in fact, that she had no time at all to react before his hand wrapped around her throat.

Jack caught up just then, only mildly surprised to find Wuya pinned to a thick-trunked tree by Chase's chokingly tight grip.

"Told ya he wouldn't want to be bothered." Jack sighed.

She glared at him, unable to respond due to the hand crushing her throat.

"How many times must I reiterate this point, witch?" He said, temper rising with each word. "Anyone I teach must have chosen Evil freely. Especially Regina. Who, by the way, I was in the middle of speaking with when you sent that vermin-" he gestured to Jack. "-to come get me. Tell me Wuya, how exactly do you expect to retrieve my wasted time?"

Finally he released her, allowing her to fall limply to the leaf coated ground.

"It won't be a problem." she said, her voice rough.

Chase ignored her and ran ahead to see if the monks had gotten to the Wu.

Sure enough they stood in a clearing, bathed in sunlight and the suspicious feeling of having retrieved a Shen Gon Wu uncontested.

As soon as they saw Chase, they all tensed up.

"Relax monks," He said, smiling at their unease. "I don't require the mask."

"So, you are not recruting a new apprentice?" Omi asked, stepping towards the shadowy place where Chase stood.

Chase's fists clenched then unclenched. "Where did you hear such a rumor, young monk?"

"Spicer spilled the beans." Raimundo said, holding the mask protectively behind his back.

"Ah." Chase said, nearly boiling with anger."And you take Jack spicer at his word?"

They went silent in embarrassment, a seed of doubt planted in their minds.

"Farewell Xiaolin Dragons." Chase said before deftly ripping a portal with the tiger claws.

"Chase!" Jack called, running towards him with Wuya in tow. "Wait up!"

He most certainly did not.


	8. We're off to see Chase Young

A/N: Thanks for all the encouragment so far! Still, my appetite for reviews is nearly insatiable! feeeed meeee!

As soon as I lifted the heavy leather cover, the pages took on a life of their own.

I pulled my hands back before the quickly turning pages could touch them and stared in awe.

After a few seconds, the pages settled and lay open to a chapter which ,I noticed immediately, was written in English. Being careful not to touch the book with my hands, lest it pull another magic trick, I leaned over to read the page.

The heading read :'The Heylin Way' in huge pointy looking script.

_Heylin?_

The word wasn't familiar, not exactly, but it felt like my mind responded to it somehow. As if it was searching for an odd, nearly forgotten memory to match it and make the definition clear. Still, nothing came to me. It felt rather like trying to remember a distant dream, the harder I concentrated on it, the fuzzier it got.

I shook my head clear and settled down to read the rest.

***

Wuya glared furiously at the spot where Chase had been standing.

"Jack." She growled. "How fast can you get one of those idiotic whirlagigs of yours out here?"

The boy produced a black remote from his pocket and hit a small green button at the top.

"Through the magic of GPS," he said haughtily "around half an hour." He thought a moment then addded "And they aren't idiotic, they're ingenius."

Wuya rolled her eyes and sat down in the soft,grassy shade.

"So," Jack asked, leaning awkwardly against a nearby tree."Where are we off to?"

She closed her eyes and smiled a poisonous smile.

"Wuya, you know how nervous I get when you go quiet."

She chuckled and opened her eyes for a moment to narrow them at him. "Chase wants time with Regina," she said serenely. "and I'm going to give it to him."

"So, we're going to kidnap her." Jack clarified.

"Something tells me, once we tell her who we're taking her to, she'll go rather freely."

"Damn." Jack sighed, shaking his head. "How come Chase Young gets all the girls?"

Wuya didn't respond.

***

In the middle of the third paragraph my mom called me down for dinner. I sighed and put the book down carefully, leaving my mind scattered amongst it's pages.

What I'd learned so far was that the Heylin were an ancient sect whose members were dedicated to a self serving and fundamentally Evil lifestyle.

Still, It wasn't the lifestyle that bothered me, it was the nagging familiarity with which it haunted me.

When between learning to crawl, ride a bike, and shave my legs I had become familiar with black magic I couldn't guess, but I had and now it was back in my life.

_Thanks to Mr. Young ._

And just how was he involved with the Heylin? How had he known I'd remember, however vaguely, it's existence?

Suddenly something he had said before came back to me.

_"How would you like to see how good evil can be?"_

Damn. How had I forgotten that? How could I have still been attracted to him after that? Something that odd should have made me wary. So why hadn't it?

Maybe I was already so comfortable with Evil that my mind had simply cast his statement aside.

Maybe it had done the same with all my memories connected with the Heylin.

Maybe this was all a dream...

"Regina!" my mother called again

"Coming!" I yelled back.

Maybe I was thinking too much.

Dinner flew by, full of random chatter and office antecdotes. I could only pretend to listen through the fog of my confused mind.

Again Mr. Young's voice echoed in my mind:

_"Any questions."_

Boy, did I have questions.

Right after dinner, I threw on some old grey p.j. shorts and a maroon tanktop and ran a brush through my hair.

The girl in the bathroom mirror looked much younger with her makeup cleaned off, more fragile. Her eyes went wide with no liner narrow them and her mouth turned red and pouty after I brushed my teeth. I stared at her for a little while after I turned off the sink.

_How the hell did I get involved with all this?_

The phone rang and snapped me out of my brooding.

I sprinted into my room to answer it but stopped in the doorway at the sight of strangers in my room.

"Jack!" I yelped.

_Well, maybe not total strangers._

The red headed boy grinned at me from his perrch on my red chair. He held the book in his lap.

"What the hell are-"

"Who's calling please?" a smug, feminine voice cooed.

A tan, scarlet haired woman in a purple dress waggled her fingers at me as she cushioned my phone between her ear and shoulder.

"Tommy?" she said, keeping my eye contact. "I'm sorry, she's not in right now. Can I take a message?"

_Tommy!_

I'd completley forgotten about him.

_We were supposed to talk after detention, but then Mr. Young had left so early and-Damn it!_

I went to grab the phone, but she slipped way from me.

"Sure, I'll tell her." she said, smirking as I ran towards her again.

She handed me the phone. Quickly I pressed it to my ear. "Hello?"

No one answered.

I threw the phone on my bed and stalked over to the woman who now leaned against my dresser with a poisonously sweet grin.

"You give me one good reason I shouldn't kick your ass right now." I seethed.

She vanished.

I barely had time to be confused because in the next second my arms were pinned behind my back.

"How about two?" she said, her voice right behind me. "One: because I could snap your neck before you could even consider it."

I believed her.

Suddenly she flipped me around, holding my hands down flat on the dresser surface while the edge of it dug painfully into my back.

She leaned in close. "And Two: because I need you alive."

"God that's hot."

We both glared at Jack at precisely the same moment.

"You, however, I could never mind destroying." She began to stalk towards him.

"Eyes on the p-prize, Wuya." he stammered, gesturing to me.

She sighed and turned back around to face me.

"So," I said furiously. "Just what the hell are you two doing in my room?"

The woman extended her hand.

"How rude of me." She chuckled "I am Wuya, I believe you've met Jack."

"Oh, we met." Jack smirked.

"Watch yourself." I growled.

I ignored Wuya's hand. She withdrew it casually, a sweet smile still stuck on her face.

"We're here on behalf of Chase." she clarified.

"Chase?"

"I mean, Mr. Young."

"Oh." So that was his full name. _Chase Young._ It suited him.

"I assume you have some questions for him?" she gestured to the book that Jack held.

"Definitely." I resurveyed them both. "You're going to answer them?"

"Not exactly." she said "We're going to escort you to him."

"Okay." I said simply.

"Really?" Jack asked, frowning.

Wuya quckly elbowed him.

"I _do_ have questions." I said "But how do you expect to get past my parents?"

Jack walked over to a large window and opened it, letting in a cool breeze.

"I am so not shimmying down the drainpipe." I warned.

"Hot as that would be, there's no need." Jack answered.

Suddenly he crawled out of the window and hopped into something.

"Coming?" he called.

I walked over to the window and looked down, only to see a star wars worthy hover-vessle-thing parked up to the side of my house.

"He's a good pilot." Wuya promised. "As bad as he is in everything else, he is that good at flying."

"Wow." I smirked.

He ignored us, pulling his goggles down over his eyes.

"After you." Wuya said.

I took a deep breath and followed Jack into the craft.

It was sturdier than I thought, keeping completley still as I sunk down into one of the passenger seats.

I looked around at the various controls and lights and felt a chill go through me.

"This had better not be a dream, or I am going to be so pissed." I muttered.


	9. Karma is a Witch

Hot, hot water poured over Chase's skin and washed the ivory soap from his body. He titled back his head ever so slightly and let it rid his hair of ginger scented shampoo. The familiar scent sharpened his focus as it permeated the steam around him.

Puffs and curls of the warm steam slithered around the large, dark blue/slate bathroom. It spilled over the stone floor and fogged up the full mirror over by the sink.

Chase gripped the silver knobs jutting out from the wall behind him, cutting the flow of water, and stepped out of the open shower.

Just then, a soft gasp alerted him to someone else's presence. The Heylin Master wheeled around to find his newest almost-apprentice taking him in, in all his glory.

***A LITTLE BIT EARLIER***

After a relatively smooth, hour-or-so long ride that Jack had claimed broke the sound barrier "at least once.", we arrived at the enormous and kind of creepy looking entrance to Chase Young's lair. The Den itself had been carved out of the mountain hundreds of years ago, or so Wuya had begun telling me as we left my house behind.

"It's the only home Chase has ever known." She'd said.

"What about the Xia-"

Jack was instantly cut off.

"Maybe you should concentrate of not killing us, Spicer." Wuya snarled.

Nobody talked much after that.

In fact, I'd gotten so used to the silence that I nearly jumped at her comment of : "You can get out now, dear."

"Right." I muttered, unbuckling my seatbelt and standing.

As I stepped out of the space age vehicle, the large stone door swung open-

"Oh sh-" Jack muttered.

and effectively slammed Jack into the nearest jagged stone wall.

Wuya seemed unfazed, prompting me to ask: "Does that happen often?"

She only laughed in response as she glided through the doorway, which I assumed meant 'Yes.'

I hesitated just outside of the door's reach.

Wuya turned when she didn't hear me coming.

"Oh come on Regina," She sighed "I'm sure the entrance has no problem with _you_."

"The fact that it can have a problem with _anyone _is what freaks me out." I muttered, but I followed after her.

Suprisingly, I remained un-pancaked.

"What about Jack?" I asked as the door began to close behind us.

Suddenly the boy rushed across the threshold, narrowly avoiding being crushed. As soon as he was all the way through he collapsed to his knees, panting as he flashed me a quick thumbs up.

"He thinks we should go on without him." Wuya insisted, linking arms with me and gliding us down a shadowy stone hallway.

I looked at her skeptically, but didn't protest.

After a few minutes we arrived outside of a tall, navy blue door. The faint scent of ginger hung in the air.

"Chase is just inside." She prompted, letting go of my arm and leaning back against the wall. "I'll wait out here, to give you two some privacy."

I bit my lip and let my gaze pace between her and the door momentarily.

_I don't think she has a reason to lie about this, but..._

"Well go on, dear." She said, giving me a light push towards the door. "You do want answers, don't you?"

She had a point.

I took in a breath, suddenly nervous, and opened the door.

As soon as stepped inside and the steam curled around me, I knew something was up, but never would I have expected to see what I saw. Mr. Young- Chase-, Whatever- _naked._

Shower water clung to his olive toned skin in glistening droplets. With his hair dark and straight from dampness, his features seemed sharper, but no less stunning. My gaze roamed his body with a total disregard for the blush burning my face. In a matter of seconds I had taken in his long, muscular arms, firm chest, and sculpted abdomen. I couldn't bring myself to see any farther down than his hips, though the temptation was nearly impossible to resist.

Something that Cara had said echoed in my mind:

_'You are so having an affair.'_

I ran out of the bathroom, leaving Chase to stare after me.

***

According to Karma's golden rule it was really only fair that Regina should see him naked, especially fresh out of the shower. After all, he had been the one to (rather unprofessionaly) watch her bathing as he tried to get into her body. Dirty as that sounded however, Chase Young was not in the mood for acknowledging the Universe's Justice system.

In fact, he was certain that there was someone else he could blame. Someone with a physical manifestation that he could better take his anger out on.

With a frustrated growl, he grabbed the long, tan towel lying on the marble countertop and wrapped it around his lower half before storming out into the hallway.

"How's that for alone time?" Wuya insolently cooed.

Chase turned sharply to face the snickering witch.

"You-" he began, his body thrumming with the energy that could turn him into his reptilian form.

"-can be thanked later, but right now your future apprentice is running scared."

She had a point, unfortunately.

Still, Chase had to make his. In one swift motion, he had her shoulders pinned painfully back against the wall. Her discomfort showed in her skewed expression.

He leaned in close to her and spoke in a dangerously low voice.

"I am not laughing, Wuya. You will pay dearly for this mistake, understand?"

"Gotcha." She squeezed out.

He released her and turned to run after Regina.

***

Halfway down the hallway I stopped running and started thinking. Flight had been my first instinct and I went with it.

What else could I have done?

_"Hey Mr. Young , nice bod."_ ?

No way. Not even in my dreams.

_Well, maybe one or two, but really those were just daydreams and anyway-_

Anyway, I had to figure out what I was going to do.

Could I really let a little thing like nudity ruin my chances of finding out more about the Heylin?

"Regina."

I was about to find out.

I turned and found an all too familiar figure walking towards me.

"Mr- I mean, Chase?" I stammered, wondering what to call him now that I had seen... so much of him.

"Chase will be fine for now." He said calmly, stopping a few feet away from me.

I noticed the towel slung low on his hips and was a little relieved, although-

"Can we continue this when you're not..." I tried to come up with a phrase less embarressing than "Distractingly naked."

"Of course." He interrupted, saving me from that awkward sentence. "If you'd like, You can wait in my quarters till I'm decent."

"Sure." I said, nervously pulling at the hem of my tanktop.

"Second door to your left." He said, pointing down the hallway.

With that he left, moving through the shadows back to the bathroom.

A/N: Sooooo? What d'ya think?


	10. What was it?

As the opaque crystal swung dizzily around the map, Aleera fretted her newly dyed hair.

She wound a lock of the golden-blond round her finger and scrutinized the ever swinging chain in utter disbelief.

"This doesn't make any sense." she muttered to herself.

Scrying _was_ Aleera's specialty, after all. Heylin masters had traveled across time and space to seek her guidance, yet here she was an hour into searching for a mere mortal girl and didn't even know what continent she was on!

Naturally she'd started her search in the girl's home town, expecting that in a matter of seconds, the crystal would drop and reveal her location. When it didn't react, Aleera widened her search till she finally and frustratedly pulled out her world map. Still, nothing was happening.

Just as she was about to chuck the "obiviously defective" crystal to the ground, a thought occured to her.

_What if she's not on this earth?_

Of course, she wouldn't have- _couldn't_ _have_ ended up on another planet since Aleera had seen her last, but there were other possibilities.

_Especially if another Heylin has gotten to her first._

Reaching across the table to a tall shelf, she pulled out an old, yellowed map of the Heylin dimension and smoothed it out over the world map.

Being careful not to rip it, she weighted down the corners and began to scry over it.

Immediately, the crystal concentrated it's circles around a dark looking valley. The map depicted the area as surrounded by towering mountains and dead forests. In it's midst stood a huge mountain with a carved face. As the crystal dropped down to cover the monstrous image, Aleera let out a frustrated curse.

"Chase young." She seethed pushing away from the table to stalk into her chamber. "I knew that damn Latin subsitute looked familiar."

After a minute or so of pacing she began to reconsider the situation logically.

"They haven't been together long." She reasoned. "He can't have gotten her to join him yet. That imbicile has always been about free will when it comes to his conquests. God only knows why, the entire point of being evil is to cast aside your morals... but he is weak from his time with the xiaolin..."

She stood in silence for a moment, deep in thought.

"Perhaps," she said aloud, smiling at the stack of ungraded math tests on her vanity. "I ought to show the poor boy how it's done."

***

Chase's room was enormous and absolutley suited him, from what I knew of him anyway.

The coal grey walls were covered in varying pictures and diagrams which automatically caught my interest. Of course, since most of them (those with words on them at least) were written out in chinese or some other language I couldn't read, I couldn't do much more than admire the images decorating them.

The book cases (5 total) which lined the eastern walls, however, had some titles I could read. Though I wasn't about to go snooping around after I'd just invaded Chase's privacy once already.

_Great now I'm back on thinking of him naked again._

As much as I tried to distract myself with his interesting decorating style, I couldn't seem to avoid thinking about Chase's _other_ attributes.

Even the wrought iron bed with it's black silk sheets brought my mind back to that moment.

_Shut up brain! It's not like he sleeps in the nude!_

_...or maybe..._

"Gah!" I cried, folding my arms over my chest.

_Isn't there anything in here that doesn't have something to do with nudity!_

I looked over to the large windows lining the western wall and prayed they didn't look out on a male strip joint.

_Of course if that's what Chase chooses to wake up to, it would certainly take care of my little crush on him._

Fortunately, the view was of a rather beautiful entrance that I had apparently missed on my way in.

Tall, romanesque pillars and an ivory gazebo stood in front of carved stone walls. A waterfall with a hidden source and various plants flowed down the walls, made even more picturesque by soft blue lighting that seemed to emenate from the ground.

"Wow." I whispered.

_Imagine waking up to that every morning._

It was enough to make me consider the Heylin in a very appealing light...if only for a few moments.

With a sigh I turned from the windows that gave me too much to consider, and back to the room that couldn't distract me enough.

For the third time since I'd arrived there, it hit me just who's room I was in.

_Chase's room. Mr. Young's room._

A mere 24 hours ago I would never have even considered that I'd end up here, waiting for him to get "decent".

Ignoring the bed, it would probably only make me think about..._stuff, _I walked over to analyze a poster by the door. It contained a black anatomical sketch of a human body. Circles of color lined the body and tiny paragraphs of chinese pointed to each.

Despite the chinese, the image looked familiar. Unthinkingly I reached up to touch it.

"Chakras."

I jumped and snatched my hand back as Chase shut the door behind him.

"What?" I asked, distracted by his outfit.

It wasn't bad really, just _different_. A dark turtleneck and pants underneath a black, gold, and green tunic with a dark scarlet sash ( the eye in the center looked wierdly familiar too). The red of the sash also bordered the gold plates of armor covering his shoulders, wrists, and shins just over his combat boots. He seemed more in his element dressed like this, I could almost feel the confidence radiating off of him. It was...distracting.

I think he could tell, because by the time I snapped out of it he was leaning against the wall across from me, watching me watch him.

"Uh-er-" I stammered stupidly.

"Chakras." He said, mercifully ignoring my awkward staring moment. "are what those circles of color are called. They're the energy centers of the body, similar to mystical organs."

"Organs." I echoed, feeling rather like the student charecter in an educational film. "So they keep us alive?"

He nodded and a small smile tugged on his lips. "Yes, but more importantly they can be manipulated by certain things."

"Like what?"

_Manipulated?_

"Physical contact, for example."

He reached out to touch my abdomen, but I tensed up.

He hesitated. "May I? I promise I won't hurt you."

I pursed my lips.

"Uh...sure." I said nervously, not really sure why I felt I could trust him.

His hint of of smile returned. "By applying the correct amount of pressure here-" He touched low on my abdomen. "-and here-" he touched a point on my throat." You could learn the undiluted truth about anything your enemy has knowledge of. Lies and emotion will be blocked from tainting their words."

"Enemies?" I said, smiling slightly. "I don't have any of those. Unless you count that kid who spit in my pudding in elementary school."

_Damn you, Daniel Farnam._

Chase's face went suddenly serious. "Perhaps not, now," he said, voice low. "but soon others may sense in you what I have, and seek to use you for their own purposes."

I frowned. "What are you talking about?"

He walked over to the windows and leaned against one.

I followed him curious and confused.

He watched me move, seeming distracted.

I sat on the bed and cleared my throat, unsure of how to snap him out of it.

Luckily he began to speak, and met my gaze intently.  
"A week or so ago I became aware of a powerful energy that called out to me in my dreams. Naturally I researched the source, and found that it was coming from you. I asssumed you'd been doing it on purpose, trying to contact me or something-

"I wouldn't even know how to." I assured him, absolutely baffled.

"-I know. As soon as I met you in that Latin class, I could tell that you were completley oblivious-"

"Excuse me?" I scoffed.

He sighed. "- _to your power_."

"Oh."

"May I continue?" He asked, sounding a tad annoyed.

"Mhm." I answered, a little embarresed.

"Thank you. Anyway, I knew then that I would have to make you aware of it. I couldn't, in good conscience, allow you to continue on, calling out to random sources of power and risking your life in doing so."

I frowned. "Wait a second." I said. He raised his eyebrows in surprise. "What the hell do you mean: 'In good conscience'? The Heylin are evil, right?"

He smirked. "That's fundamentally correct, yes."

"So what does conscience have to do with anything?"

He walked over to me and knelt down next to the bed.

With him this close I got that way-to-warm feeling again like I had in detention.

"You are absolutely clever, aren't you?" He asked

"You are avoiding the question, _Mr. Young_." I replied.

He smiled and stood, forcing me to look up at him.

"Very well, it wasn't conscience that made me wish to recruit you."

"Then what was it?"

A/N: guess you'll just have to wait to find out! .


	11. Absolutely Vacant Sundays

Chase never thought he'd miss having people as idiotic as Spicer around him, but it had finally happened.

Regina looked up at him expectantly, her legs drawn up to her chest, giving him a rather nice view of her long, smooth calves.

_Damn it._

How this one seventeen year old girl kept distracting him so, Chase could not fathom. It was not as though he'd never seen a female body before. On the contrary, he had to constantly fend off Wuya's offers of sharing her's with him.

_So why is she so...different?_

"I'm waiting." Regina said suddenly, snapping him out of his thoughts.

He straightened up a bit and cleared his throat before moving to lean back against his favorite window.

Unfortunately, Chase could tell that she was only going to accept pure, undiluted truth.

Fortunately, however, He had been alive long enough to know that even the purest truth could be twisted to suit his purpose.

"Well, to be honest, I found myself attracted to you."

_That certainly is true enough._

"And so I didn't mind teaching you all about your misdirected power and even the Heylin, if it allowed me more time in your presence."

From the shock on her face, Chase knew he was in the clear...

_For now._

_****_

_WHAT?!?_

"I- oh." I replied awkwardly.

_That- that SEX GOD thinks I'm attractive?!_

"Yes, well," Chase said, clearing his throat. "Now that you're aware, How do you feel about my teaching you? I swear on my honor that I will make no unwanted advances."

_UN-wanted???!!!???_

Aloud I said: "Right now? I kind of have to get back to my house before my parents realize I'm gone."

He laughed. "No, not all at once. I was thinking more like a series of lessons. Over the course of a year or so, I'd teach you the subtleties of being- how did you put it?-evil. And how to control your powers so that you aren't a beacon to every power-hungry being within lightyears of you."

I thought about it for a moment and, unable to find a flaw in the plan, asked:

"How are your sunday afternoons?"

He smiled that sly, predatory smile.

"Absolutely vacant."

I got a strange feeling in the pit of my stomach that was either an omen of grave misfortunes to come, or what all the teen 'zines called "Butterflies". Either way, I had to get out of there, quickly.

"Great." I said, unfolding myself from the bed and backing towards the door. "I'll just get Jack and tell him to fire up the-umm- thing."

Chase watched me with that damned sexy head-tilt thing.

"Don't you want your homework assignment?"

He didn't wait for my response, opting instead to stride over to a bookcase.

"Homework?" I scoffed childishly. "I haven't even learned anything yet."

"Of course you have." He chuckled, striding back over to hand me a heavy, green book. "And by the time you finish this on saturday, you'll know even more."

I read the title: The Art of Chakra Manipulation. "This must be eight hundred pages at least. " I said, frowning.

He took a step closer and closed the distance between us so that I had to press the book to my chest.

"Well then," he murmered, looking down into my eyes. " I suppose you'd better start soon."

I couldn't think with him this close.

I took a step back and felt a little clearer for the distance between us.

"I'll try." I said solemnly, keeping my eyes locked on his so that he knew I wasn't about to just roll over for him.

"Of course." He said, grinning devilishly. "That's all I ask of you Regina. Wouldn't want you to strain yourself."

_Strain myself?_

"It's not that I can't do it." I said indignantly.

"Of course." Chase said, waving me off."but just in case you can't..."

_That does it!_

"Listen, Chase." I growled, taking a step foward so that _I_ was the one invading _his_ space. "I'll finish the book by saturday, hell, I'll memorize the damn thing."

He took a step back and bowed deeply. "If you insist, Ms. Lambert." he said.

"I do." I replied before storming out of the room.

Halfway down the hall I realized my mistake.

"Crap." I muttered, but I didn't turn back.

_He'd probably just Jedi-mind-fuck me into reading the whole Evil Encyclopedia._

I sighed.

"Regina?"

I turned to see Jack peeking out from a nearby room.

"Ready to jet?"

"Yeah." I muttered. "I guess I am."

"Cool." He slipped out of the room, closing the door quickly behind him.

I looked at him skeptically, but didn't ask.

"So," He began, walking down the shadowy hallway. "Wuya told me what she did to you."

"Yeah." I ground out.

_I really have to remember to "thank" her for that._

"Sorry about that." He continued, smiling apologetically. "She can be a real-"

"Witch?" I finished for him, smiling wryly as we neared the entrance.

"Yeah." He laughed. "How'd you know?"

"Wild guess." I said sarcastically.

It was quiet as we passed through the goregeous entrance.

I paused to glance up at Chase's window.

A dark figure passed in front of it.

I shook my head and kept walking.

Outside it was finally dark. The rising moon glistened a creamy white down onto the mountain's jagged peaks.

"So," Jack began.

I looked over at him, but he seemed to think better of it and climbed into the pilot's seat of the Jack-mobile-thing.

I frowned, but followed suit, climbing down into the dark leather passenger seat.

He didn't speak till we were a safe distance from the lair.

I had no clue why till he finally said something.

"So you and Chase are..."

"Nothing!" I finished quickly.

"So you don't want to-"

"No-I don't know-I" I was getting flustered. "Just, drive or fly or...don't talk."

"Sure." he replied, sounding deflated.

I sighed and stared out the window in front of me, trying desperately not to feel like a jerk for shutting Jack out.

It wasn't like he knew the situation between Chase and I and, skeevey as he could be, he did not deserve to be ignored just because of his ignorance.

Still, I was getting pretty tired and he didn't seem too upset.

The soft whir of machinery, cool darkness, and soft leather seat were steadily ganging up on me.

Pretty soon I was yawning, then snuggling down into the seat, and by the time I had promised myself that I was only going to close my eyes for a second, I was out cold.

***

_It was one of those dreams. The way-too-real kind that had haunted me since I was a child._

_In the waking world I could never quite remember their subjects or settings, but here I could only wish for that kind of ignorance. _

_I had been here before; many, many times and with many, many others._

_I stepped foward into a misty-grey world with no ground or sky._

_A harsh chill passed through me._

_"Here we go." I muttered._

_"Regina."_

_Crap. _

_I tried my hardest to ignore the voice._

_"Regina Lambert."_

_Though it wasn't familiar, I knew the voice, like so many others before it, would only bring me trouble._

_"Regina!"_

_A cold, hard hand gripped my arm._

_I whirled around to face a dark, unidentifiable figure hovering behind me._

_"What?!?" I seethed._

_The ghostly image wavered, then vanished back into the mist._

_I sighed in relief._

_"We're at your house." Jack's voice answered my demand._

_Huh?_

_Slowly I floated back into reality._

_***_

I opened my eyes and blinked a few times.

Jack knelt in front of me, looking concerned. His crimson eyes scanned my face curiously.

"Sorry." I muttered, streching. "Bad dream I guess."

"Yeah..." He said, frowning. "Who is Aleera?"

"I have no idea." I answered. "Why?"

He shook his head. "No reason."

I waited for something more, but he sat in silence.

"'Kay." I replied skeptically.

I stood slowly and walked over to my open window, book in hand.

"Thanks for the ride, Jack." I said over my shoulder.

"Anytime." He answered distractedly.

I climbed through my window and waved him off before shutting it behind me.

I thought momentarily about locking it, but decided I probably shouldn't.

_After all, What if there's a Heylin emergency?_

I laughed quietly.

"Hey Regina!" My brother's muffled voice called from outside of my door.

"Uh- Yeah?" I stammered, quickly stashing the book under my bed.

"Can I use your Mp3 player? Mine crapped out on me."

"Yeah, come on in." I answered.

The door opened and he slid through, clad in grey sweat pants.

His auburn hair was touseled and his green-ish eyes were puffy with sleep.

"Looking for a lullabye, David?" I teased as he picked up the silver item from my desk.

"No." He replied, voice groggy. "But I keep getting up and Coldplay usually knocks me out pretty quickly."

I laughed.

He frowned at me.

"You okay?" he asked "You look...different."

I bit my lip.

_Does he know?_

"Nope." I said "Still the same Regina."

"Too bad." He quipped.

I stuck my tounge out at him in that perfect, kindergarten vengance.

"Night!" He called as he left, ignoring my childish gesture.

"Night." I returned.

As soon as the door was shut behind him I threw back my sheets and crawled into bed. The smell of fresh linen enveloped me and brought a small, satisfied smile to my lips.

I reached over to shut off my bedside lamp, but my hand stopped halfway and fell back down to my mattress.

_"but just in case you can't..."_ Chase's voice mocked in my head.

_Damn it._

With a sigh I slipped my hands under the bed and retrieved: The Art of Chakra Manipulation.

"Stupid motivational Chase." I muttered, opening up to the first chapter.

A/N: LOOOONG Chapter!


	12. Nobody Likes Ms Tyler

As Jack entered the den, narrowly avoiding being squashed, he swore for the 50th time that he'd ask Chase to get a back entrance, one with better manners.

_That is_, he thought as he breezed through the entrance, _After I tell him about Regina's wierd little sleep-talking incident._

"Hey Jacky-boy." Wuya cooed, appearing from the entrance of her bedroom. "Got time to help out a poor widdle sorceress?"

Despite her come hither look and usually undeniable plea, Jack forced himself to breeze past her. "I am not going to calm Chase down for you, Wuya."

He could hear her frustrated mutterings as she stormed back into her room, slamming the door behind her.

As he advanced on Chase's private library, Jack saw the thin line of light emenating from under the door.

_Thank god Chase is a night owl._

As he entered he said a quick, defensive: "I have a reason for bugging you."

"Good," Chase smirked poisonously. "You're learning."

He re-shelved the old tome he had been reading. "Now what is that reason?"

"Regina-"

Before Jack could finish his sentence, Chase was two inches from his face.

"Is she hurt?" He demanded.

"N-no!" Jack stuttered, taking a step back from the seething Heylin Master. "She's absolutely fine."

Chase relaxed visably. "Then what is the problem?"

"She fell asleep on the way home-"

"Did you touch her?" Chase was tense again, his eyes scrutinizing Jack's every move."

"Jesus christ, Chase!" The horrified boy exclaimed. "NO! Let me finish a damn sentence!"

Chase stepped back, surprised to see the usually cowardly "genius" taking a stand against his mildly unreasonable outrage.

"You may continue."

Jack took a deep breath. "Thank you. Anyway, Regina fell asleep and started sleep talking."

"Sleep talking?" Chase echoed, confused.

"Yeah." Jack said hesitantly. "About some strange shit though. First she was muttering about 'Hating this part.', then all of a sudden her voice got all creepy and harmonized and she was calling out for some chick named 'Aleera'."

"Aleera." Chase growled. "As in the Heylin sorceress?"

"I dunno." Jack said, baffled. "Why?"

Chase stormed over to his crystal orb, ignoring Jack's question, and placed his hands on either side of it.

He took a deep, calming breath and cleared his mind of everything but Regina.

Suddenly her image appeared in the cloudy crystal.

Chase let out a relieved sigh.

She was stretched out on her bed, one long, pale leg peeking out from under her sheets. Her arms were crossed over the book he'd given her, which lay open on her chest. She was sleeping soundly in her own bedroom.

"She looks alright, for now." Chase said. "But I'll contact Aleera, just in case."

"In case what?" Jack asked.

Chase looked back at him, almost having forgotten he was there.

"In case someone is trying to contact her through Regina." He replied.

"So you really think Regina is psychic?" Jack said, sounding surprised.

Chase nodded, remebering the page that had come up after He'd had trouble entering Regina's body.

"Innate psychics," His grimoire had read. "Are able to be possesed by a visiting spirit, if it is powerful enough to break through their natural barriers."

At first he thought the book had been mistaken, but it certainly made sense. After all, if a spirit had already been sharing Regina's body there was no way he'd be able to squeeze in as well.

"Now if only I could remember that woman's location..." Chase muttered, frowning.

"You want me to get out your little black book?" Jack joked.

"Ah yes!" He replied, grinning devilishly. "It's on the top shelf."

He motioned to a towering oak bookcase with a rickety looking ladder.

"Me and my big mouth." Jack muttered.

****

The high, shrill call of my alarm raised me from my sleep. I scowled and reached over to unplug it. With that hideous noise out of the way, I could concentrate on the aching pain in my neck and shoulders.

I shifted my position, wincing as my muscles protested. Something on my chest slipped down a bit.

Reluctantly I opened my eyes to see a heavy, green book lieing face down on top of me. I redirected my scowl to it's yellowed pages before setting it down next to me and getting up.

After two cups of coffee and a half-toasted blueberry waffle, I was feeling more like myself. I sped through my morning routine, donning a soft black sweater and dark blue jeans, and stuffed the god-forsakenly enoromous Chakra book into my bag before running out to catch the bus.

That late autumn chill had seeped into the air, making me unusually happy for the cheap heat blasting up from under my seat.

I stared out of the cold window as we wound through the more rural part of our route. Picturesque fields and autumn-dyed flora provided a pretty backdrop for my distracted thoughts.

Groggily, my memories of late night studying came back to me. I'd gotten about a hundred or so pages in before falling dead asleep, feeling accomplished for having finished the introduction at least.

Surprisingly the material had been pretty interesting. Alot of it even made sense, the energetic connections to our physiology and mental states, but some of it I would need to clear up with Chase. Like this whole "Magick" thing. At first I thought I'd missread a few passages, but after much frowning, squinting, and general mulling over, I found that a good chunk of the introduction did indeed talk about Magickal manipulations. Most of which involved a base element called "Chi".

Even simply remembering what I'd read was giving me a headache. Dryly I wondered if Chase had written the book himself, just to screw with me.

Just as I entered the lobby, Cara called out to me.

"Regina!"

I smiled at her, tucking the book discreetly back into my bag.

"Tommy's pissed." She said in a low voice, as soon as we were away from the general morning crowd.

I looked into her dark eyes for more meaning.

"Why would he-" Suddenly I remembered our plans for yesterday.

It all came back with biting clarity.

"Oh." I groaned.

_Shit._

"I saw him this morning." She continued quietly. "He didn't say much, just that you'd ditched him yesterday after detention." I groaned again. "I wasn't sure what you would want me to say, so I just explained to him that Mr. Young had to leave early-"

_Oh no._

I stopped her, my hand gripping the sleeve of her brown leather bomber.

"You told him _Mr. Young _was there?" I stressed.

"Yeah." She replied. "but don't worry, I didn't tell him about what happened between you two."

"Nothing happened!" I exclaimed.

"Okay, okay, chill." She said, eyes wide as she put up her hands.

I sighed and let go of her. We continued down the language hallway.

"So what else did you tell him?" I asked quietly.

"Just that I came to pick you up." She said solemnly "That's it."

I frowned. "So why is he pissed?"

She shrugged. "Could be the Mr. Young thing. I told you he's jealous."

"Yeah," I sighed as we entered the Latin room. "I know."

***

As soon as class ended I ran toward Tommy's first period class, hoping to catch him on his way to Math.

If you've ever attempted to make any sort of fast pace through a crowded high school hallway, you'll appreciate how difficult this was.

Kissing and cursing couples blocked my every turn, trumped only by the tortoise like herds of students in front of and behind me. I quickly got fed up and ran upstairs to math, narrowly avoiding the late bell by about 4 seconds.

Ms. Tyler watched me with a poisonous smile as I took my seat.

"Any luck?" Cara asked, handing back my test.

"No." I muttered.

I glanced over to Tommy, but he was staring intently at some papers.

"For the most part," Ms. Tyler began, halting all conversation with her sharp tone.

_It's cooler when Chase does it._

"You all did rather well-"

I glanced down at my test to find a big, fat 70 circled next to my name.

_Guess I'm the exception._

"-but some of you-" Of course she took a moment to look ,rather pointedly, at me. "-could use a bit more practice."

I groaned inwardly.

_Here it comes._

"So, anyone who recieved a seventy five or below on this exam, must stay afterschool today for a tutorial."

"Ter-fucking-rific." I muttered.

Cara half turned around.

"Sorry." She whispered.

I shrugged and dove into the worksheet we'd started yesterday, determined not to let Ms. Tyler piss me off.

_Why does she hate me so much anyway?_

It wasn't like I didn't try in her class. I was getting a respectable B plus and I never once cut out, So I couldn't figure out her deal.

"Miss Lambert."

_Speak of the devil..._An ominous inner voice reminded me.

"Yes, Ms. Tyler?" I hissed, meeting her venomous gaze.

She smiled with lipstick red lips.

"The class is still going over that test. You know, the one you got a seventy on?"

"I recall it." I ground out, mimicking her mocking smile.

She arched an oddly colored brow. "Well then, perhaps you wouldn't mind following along, despite your obvious expertise on the subject."

"Mhm." I replied, pursing my lips for fear of what would come out if I didn't.

"Thank you." She replied, turning on her heel and striding to the front of the classroom.

I glanced up momentarily to check how many people were gawking at me, but happened to catch Tommy's gaze.

His expression was momentarily sympathetic before he forced a scowl over it.

I scowled right back and turned back to my desk.

_He has no right to be so damn upset! So what if Chase just happened to be holding detention? Was that my fault?!_

Bitterly I reached down into my bag and pulled out the Chakra book, figuring that if I'd just be going over the same test afterschool, I might as well get some real work done.

***

From another dimension, in a dark den's library, Chase smiled at his apprentice's choice of reading material.

In the background, Jack fell off a very tall, unstable ladder and was smooshed by a gigantic black book that he'd been holding.

Could Chase help it if he was good at networking?

A/N: Who is your least favorite character on XS? Can you tell who mine is?


	13. Ruka

The Last bell rang as I slinked reluctantly out of my AP Bio class.

I paused in the hallway before making a sharp left, opposite from my normal route. I just couldn't bring myself to keep running after Tommy, trying desperately to regain his favor. He was being petty and probably owed me an apology more than I owed him. Let _him_ come and find _me _for once.

Instead, I made a bee line for Ms. Tyler's room. As much as I hated her and her stupid grading policy, it was simply better than chancing running into Tommy. The guy was a math genius, there was no way he'd failed that test.

The room was nearly empty.

I looked to the front of the room to see _Her_ perched on the edge of her desk, smiling that cunning smile at me. I held in the urge to stick my tounge out at her.

I glanced up at the clock and frowned.

"Who else is going to be here?" I asked, putting my bag down in my usual desk.

She picked up a stack of papers and regarded them bemusedly.

"This is it." She replied, her eyes sparkling wickedly. "Just you and I."

"Great." I muttered

"It is, Isn't it?" She cooed.

She'd changed since I'd had her this morning. She now wore a floor length, black robe-dress. Her hair was long, wavy, and down for once.

She looked…

_Dangerous._

The word sat in my mind like a big, iron lump.

"Uh, yeah." I said, shaking my head in hopes of clearing it. "So are we just going to go over that test or do you have some practice problems I should be working on?"

She smirked, hopping off the desk in one swift movement before gliding over to me. "You know," She said ponderously as she moved towards where I stood next to my desk. "I_ do_ have a problem, and I think you may have a solution for it."

" 'Kayy…" I said skeptically. "Is it in the textbook or-?"

Suddenly her hands reached out and made quick, slightly familiar jabs on my chest.

If she'd done it right, I would be basically paralyzed in a few seconds.

A jolt went through me as I lost control over my arms and legs.

My useless limbs felt like dead weight that threw off my balance.

Ms. Tyler helped lower me to the floor, then knelt next to me.

"How the hell do you know that move?" I demanded, teeth gritted.

"Well, you see Regina," she monolouged as I reminded myself to ask Chase just how many people knew about Chakra manipulation next time I saw him.

_If there is a next time._

"I, much like your substitute Latin substitute Chase Young, am a Heylin sorceress."

"What the hell is wrong with this school's hiring policy?" I wondered aloud.

She ignored me. "Also, like Chase, I am extremely interested in you. Well, more precisely, in a spirit that resides in you."

_Spirit?_

My mind flashed back to the most recent shadow that had haunted my dreams. Suddenly the memory was sharp and all too real. The familiar scent and feel of the creeping mist curled around me.

My mouth opened and began to speak without my permission.

"Aleera?" A chilling, harmonized voice called.

Ms. Tyler's eyes widened and stared at my mouth as if I'd just told her the Great Mystery of Existence.

"Ruka?" She gasped. "Is that you?"

I pursed my lips uselessly, trying to contain the voice.

It broke through my lips as inevitably as rain in April.

"I've wandered this plane too long, sister." The voice hissed. I could almost taste the bitterness connected to her words.

"You needn't worry, Ruka." Ms. Tyler assured her, smiling wickedly at me. "I have an exortic ritual prepared."

I struggled against the voice for momentary control.

"What the hell is that going to do?" I demanded, my voice strained.

The voice regained control and a high, silvery laugh bubbled up from my lips.

"Probably kill you." It answered before adressing "Aleera". "Are you sure you're alright with sacrificing this girl? She'd be a powerfull asset to us. I'm sure you could channel me through another psychic."

"Psychic?" Ms. Tyler echoed, frowning. "What are you talking about? Isn't she a mere shell for your spirit?"

It was becoming ridiculously hard to keep up.

_Psychic? Like those con artists who tell your future from coffee grounds?_

"No," The voice replied, amused. "I was never powerful enough to reincarnate, surely you didn't think…"

Suddenly Ms. Tyler looked really embarassed.

I would've taken more joy in it if I wasn't so concerned for my life.

"Well," she said, clearing her throat. "Either way we will be reunited, and I'm not too sure Regina would join us willingly. Can't we just take the loss?"

I gaped at her.

_Seriously, someone needs to have a chat with this school's hiring committee._

"I suppose-" the voice began

_Enough is enough._

I was not about to just lie there and allow my fate to be decided by two old hags.

I took a deep breath and imagined building a wall to block out the mist surrounding me. I made it tall, thick, and seamless.

Absolutely impenitrable.

Suddenly the scent and feel of the mist died away.

I could no longer feel "Ruka" or anyone else's presence in my mind.

"That's better." I sighed.

"Now," I turned my anger to Ms. Tyler. "Just what the fuck do you think you're doing? And do you have any idea how much jail time you can get for murder? Well, I hope you like that ugly tangerine color, because-"

"Sweet dreams." She sighed.

"Excuse-"

Just then her hand shot out and delivered a sharp poke to my throat.

Everything went completely dark.

_How did I not see that coming?_

_****_

"Hey! Hey!" Jack's incessant cries raised Chase out of his research.

"This had better be important, Spicer." He muttered as he strode across the room to where Jack knelt over a giant black book.

"It is!...I think…"

Chase let out a low, warning growl.

_If this idiot keeps distracting me from my studies of Regina's power, I am going to break out those old thumbscrews._

The thought alone brought a very unnerving smile to Chase's lips.

Jack's eyes widened at the sight of it and he quickly pointed to his discovery.

"Is this her?' he asked nervously, glancing from Chase to the page and back again.

Chase knelt down to read the entry, his eyes tired from their relentless pursuit of psychic-related knowledge.

Aleera:

Location: Carpathian Mountains

Staus: 0-Minimal threat, without sister

Modus Opperendai: Solitary power gain

Allies: None

Enemies: Unknown

Below the entry, a colored portrait of the sorceress smiled up at Chase.

As soon as he saw those poisonous green eyes, his mind snapped to attention. He knew she had looked familiar. He could've cursed himself for not remembering instantly.

Jack watched his reaction cautiously.

Chase almost never looked surprised and the boy genius was unsure of how to handle the situation.

"Chase?" he called quietly.

The Heylin master's furious gaze snapped up and narrowed on Jack, causing the boy to flinch.

"The math teacher." Chase hissed.

"Pardon?" Jack asked, his eyes wide.

Chase didn't answer, but pulled Jack to his feet and proceeded to drag him out of the Library and towards the Den's entrance.

"Where are we going?" Jack asked, trying futiley to keep up with Chase's inhuman pace.

"To save my damn apprentice." Chase grunted.

Wuya watched them carefully as they sped past her door.

_Well, at least he's got something else to occupy him_. She thought, smirking.

"Don't think I've forgotten your punishment, Wuya!" Chase called wickedly.

_Damn._


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Heh. I didn't realize this right away, but it would seem that in both of my Chase Young-centric stories the main characters are awaiting a rescue from the handsome Heylin warrior. Funny, how things like that work out. :)

The cloying, oddly recognizable scent of burnt flower petals brought me back from unconciousness.

_Burnt flower petals?_

I scowled a bit before opening my eyes, trying to remember just where and why I'd fallen asleep.

The sight that met me was more than enough to stir my memory. Ms. Tyler -Oh, sorry- "Aleera" was scattering a dark powder in a circle around me. From what I could tell of my position and the uncomfortably tight feeling in my wrists,ankles,neck and abdomen I was strapped to some sort of table by thick leather.

"Oh, you're awake." Aleera said disintrestedly, barely casting a glance in my direction to check if her assumption was true.

I struggled futiley against the bonds, straining my every muscle till I went weak. By that time she'd slowly finished up her circle (safely secured inside) and had touched some spicy-bitter smelling liquid to my forehead.

"What is that for? You're not baptising me, are you?" I joked bitterly.

She looked down at me, one brow arched. "No, though if you have some sort of religious last rites you'd like to quickly perform, I'll grant you that at least."

_Last rites?_

_Oh shit!_

"Oh hell no!" I seethed, forcing my body against the the painful leather straps once more. "You are _not_ going to kill me for a family reunion!"

"Actually," She said, smirking as she picked up a book from near the circle's edge and came back to stand over me. "I can do whatever I want. You see, _I'm_ not the one tied down."

"People will notice I'm gone!" I said, my voice sharp with a slight edge of panic. "Plus, you would be the last person I was seen with. Do the math, Aleera, the outcome is not in your favor."

She chuckled and opened the book to flip through it casually. "Outside authorities, and yes that includes your Chase Young, will be unable to stop me once I join with my sister. Our combined power-"

"You can stop monologueing Aleera." I groaned. "I get the point."

She seemed rebuffed.

"Fine." she quipped. "Then let's begin, shall we?"

_Damn it._

"No, no!" I said suddenly, grimacing. "I'm interested now, I swear! Our combined power- what?"

She scoffed, flipping a lock of that gross, dry blond over her shoulder. "You aren't even worth the breath it would take to form the words. Talking to you now is like talking to a corpse."

_Damn damn damn!_

"But-ah-" I stammered. "Don't you want to tell me all about your evil plot and how, once you rule the world, all will bow before you?"

She glanced down at me with critical eyes. "You watch far too many cartoons, Regina."

"Well with all that's been happening lately," I muttered. "It's excellent research."

She ignored me.

"Aha!" She said a moment later. "And here it is!"

"What?" I demanded anxiously. "Here what-"

"Spirit from the other side-" she began.

My breath wooshed out of me and I could feel Ruka trying to break down my mental walls.

"-cross you now this mortal divide."

A bright flash of pain cracked in my mind as Ruka's spirit tore through my blockade and came racing into me.

I held on desperately to conciousness. Somehow, It felt as though I were losing a very important battle.

"Answer my-"

"Aleera!" A familiar voice barked.

I turned my head as much as I could to see Chase standing just outside the circle's edge with Jack in tow.

His gaze locked on mine and suddenly it was much easier to gain my footing in my mind. His eyes became like stars in an otherwise dark night, constant and somehow reassuring because they were so very old and familiar.

"Aleera!" Ruka's voice called sharply form my lips. "Finish the incantation!"

The witch nodded and looked back down to the book.

"Spicer!" Chase snapped, never looking away. "Throw the damn potion!"

"OH! Right!" Jack stammered.

He chucked something at Aleera's back and she froze, her mouth parted and her eyes wide.

"NO!" Ruka's voice growled.

Chase was instantly at my side and before I could ask him what he was doing he made a quick symbol on my forehead with something cold and damp.

Ruka's presence vanished and I felt completely drained.

Calmly and emotionlessly, Chase untied me from the table.

I stared up at him in awe.

"You-I mean-" I babbled. "Thank y-"

"It was pure luck that Spicer heard you sleep talking!" He snapped, glaring down at me. "What kind of imbicile elects to stay in a room alone with a Heylin sorceress! What the hell were you thinking?"

I froze for a second, unable to speak.

Then his words clicked in my mind and anger took over.

"Excuse me?" I seethed. "What kind of imbicile indeed! You really think I'd stay afterschool with that woman if I knew-?"

"You _should_ have known!" Chase shot back, gripping my arms mercilessly. "I am not training you to be some unobservant airhead who relies more on her innate powers than on common sense!"

With that he dissappeared through a doorway.

"ASS!" I yelled back at him.

Jack stood awkwardly at my side.

I sighed and swung my legs over the side of the table, but as soon as I tried to stand, all my muscles turned to jello.

"Can I help?" Jack asked quietly.

I kept my gaze locked on the floor, but nodded.

He roped an arm around my shoulders and helped me to stand.

As we hobbled ungracefully towards the door, I began to rethink the whole "Lessons with Chase" thing.

_If this is how he is going to treat me, why should I even bother?_


	15. You will stay

A/N: I feel like that last chapter was too short....oh well. Chase kind of reminds me of the beast from Beauty and the Beast in this chapter.

As we exited Aleera's lair, we found Chase standing calmly outside in the dark. A quarter full moon outlined his shape against the night. He glanced back at us, his eyes resting on me for less than half of a second, before he drew out a beautiful golden artifact which appeared to have claws growing out of it's base.

He focused for a moment before slicing at the air in front of him. A person-sized tear materialized, glowing violet.

"Wow." I whispered.

"You will stay at the den tonight." Chase said, not bothering to turn around. "Make whatever excuse you will to your parents, but I will not allow you to go traipzing off until I've equipped you with proper defenses."

I scowled. "You cannot-" I pushed away from Jack to stagger towards him. "-Just detain me whenever you feel like it."

He turned on his heel and gripped my shoulder tightly. "Were you able to stand on your own for more than five seconds without falling over, I might agree with you." He said, an edge of something tense coloring his words. "However, since you cannot, it is only for the sake of your well being that I take over."

I wobbled slightly before grabbing his shoulder for balance.

_Maybe he's right._

But I still didn't have to like it. I mean, for god's sake, the man was evil with a captial 'E'.

_And yet..._

Suddenly there was a pressure on the back of my legs and neck. I was being lifted.

Chase held me against his chest like a sleepy child.

I stared up at him, bewildered.

He glanced down at me, then frowned.

"You would rather walk?" he asked.

I shook my head, a little too unnerved to speak even though my mind was practically screaming.

_Oh my god, I'm touching him!_

Chase didn't seem to notice. He simply turned back towards the glowing tear he'd made.

"Spicer." He said, again not bothering to face whom he was speaking to. "Take care of Aleera, that second vial should do nicely."

"Yeah,yeah." Jack muttered.

"Keep still." Chase said as we entered the large hole.

"Why-?"

My question was answered instantly as we hurtled foward through a world of dancing light and shadow.

Reflexively I clung to Chase and squeezed my eyes shut.

He said nothing, but tensed a little.

Finally I felt his steps drop softly against hard, tangible ground.

"Thank god." I muttered.

I glared up at him.

"What the hell was that?"

He smirked down at me. "The golden tiger claws allow one to create a portal which will transport them almost instantly to any location they choose."

"It's the "_almost_ instantly" part I have a problem with." I muttered.

He ignored me.

"I'm putting you down now." He said a moment later.

I dropped down onto a plush surface that, upon closer inspection, turned out to be a bed. The silk sheets and soft pillows were a very dark red.

I looked up at the room around me.

_Not much to see._

The walls were a basic parchment color, decorated here and there with black and white Chinese ink prints. There was a small desk in one corner, a medium sized dresser and what appeared to be a closet.

"This will be your room." Chase said casually. "There is a bathroom through there." He pointed to the "closet". "I will have a servant bring your clothing and other hygenic supplies. I trust you have no school tommorrow?"

I thought a moment before nodding.

"Good." He said, nodding once. "There is a cellular phone in the desk. Call your parents and invent some excuse for your absence."

I nodded. It was all very cut and dry.

He began to leave.

Suddenly I thought of something.

"Chase!"

He turned and a flash of surprise darted over his features.

"Yes?" He sounded almost annoyed.

I hesitated. "Could you-maybe-Bring the chakra book too? It's in my bag at the school."

A tiny, nearly invisible smile curved his lips. "If that is what you want." He said before gliding out of the room.

I sighed and walked over to the desk, attempting to prepare an excuse before I got there.

I picked up the small, silver phone, still sans an alibi.

What the hell was I supposed to say anyway?

_"Hey guys! Listen, I'm kind of shook up from my math teacher's attempt on my life, so I think I'm just gonna chill at my Latin substitute's house for the night. What? No, he doesn't mind, in fact he has a bit of a thing for me. Hell, I've got a bit of a crush on him as well, and seeing him naked the other day really put me over the edge!"_

Something told me I'd be able to hear my mother's screams even after I hung up.

I slid the phone from hand to hand, trying desperately to come up with an excuse.

"Aha!" I exclaimed as an idea dawned on me.

The phone rang twice before He picked up.

"Hello?" David's voice answered.

"Hey!"

_Thank god!_

"Hey Regina, where are you?"

I bit my lip for a second before answering. "At Cara's. Listen, could you do me a favor?"

"Depends." He said skeptically.

I sighed. "There's a party that mom and dad would never let me go to. Would you mind covering for me tonight?"

A few seconds of silence passed before he replied. "Fine, but you owe me."

"I love you!" I gushed. "Thanks!"

"Uh huh." He said.

"Bye!" I hung up.

Someone clapped slowly from behind me.

I turned sharply to see Wuya standing in the doorway.

A/N: sorry! I know that was boring, but I'll update soon.


	16. Small packages

A/N: Hmmm Is it just me, or does Regina keep switching from independent heroine to crazed fan girl? I shall attempt to right this transgression! TALLY HO!

The smirking witch sauntered casually into the room.

"Naughty, naughty." She chided, stopping a few feet away with a hand planted on her hip. "Lieing to mommy and daddy so soon? You're certainly taking the Heylin side nicely."

"I don't see how any of what I do is your bussiness." I scowled, placing the phone back down on the desk and crossing my arms over my chest.

She shrugged before falling gracefully back onto my bed.

"Just an observation, Regina." She said, pronouncing my name as the Latin word.

"Go away." I said, glaring at her.

She flipped over and propped her head up in her hands, kicking her feet in the air like a kid.

"No way." She pouted. "Now, I've never had a mortal sleepover before so you're going to have to walk me through it. What is it: junk food, gossip, then facials?"

I stalked over to the edge of the bed to glare down at her.

I don't know what I would have done, to be honest. She had made it painfully clear once before that she could easily kill me if she so choosed, but I was pissed.

I opened my mouth to say something I'd probably regret.

"Is there a problem?" A smooth voice interupted.

We both turned to see Chase standing in the doorway, his dark gold eyes pacing between us like a feral cat's. When the look focused in on me, my whole body went tight and alert. Somewhere underneath the millionth realisation of Chase's hotness, my mind registered that I felt alot more like prey than person when he looked at me like that. It was all at once uncomfortable, annoying, and just slightly attractive...just slightly.

"Not at all." Wuya cooed, jarring me out of my thoughts. "I was merely checking in on our new guest."

_Yeah, right!_

But Chase called her bluff.

"How thoughtful." He replied, stepping close enough to have Wuya scrambling off onto the other side of the bed and my heart racing. "I'll be sure to _thank_ you later, but for now your...hospitality is unwanted."

He looked back at me. "Isn't that right, Regina?"

I kept my gaze locked on his chin which, while still attractive, was the only part of his anatomy close to his eyes that I could focus on without getting that woogily butterfly-ish feeling.

"Um, yes." I replied.

A tiny smile curved his lips.

"Fine." Wuya sighed, gliding out of the room. "You two have fun now."

Was there an ounce of her that wasn't pure insolence?

The door closed behind her and I was back to being far too close to Chase Young for my own good.

"Shall we begin?" He asked.

I straightened up and blinked surprisedly, my gaze accidently meeting his in that moment of pure shock.

"With what?" I asked nervously, using all of my will just to keep from moving back a step.

He arched a brow, the smile on his lips turning bemused. "The entire reason I brought you here was to teach you defensive skills."

"Oh, right." I muttered, hoping my blush wasn't too noticeable.

"Close your eyes." he instructed.

I did, more than glad to be rid of his distracting image.

"Now, Take a few deep breaths, just to become centered."

I took three slow, deep breaths, but I couldn't seem to calm down.

"No," he chided. "Your posture is all wrong. _Relax_."

Warm, steady hands adjusted my shoulders and back. He touched my chin and lifted it just barely.

"Now,"

His voice seemed closer.

"Breath from here."

He touched low on my abdomen, quite near the top of my jeans.

I bit my lip.

"Stop tensing, Regina." He said, pronouncing my name in it's latin form. "Remember, It is your body. You are in control."

Easy for him to say, I'm not the one rubbing _my_ hands all over _him_.

But I tried.

I concentrated on bringing the next breath through my body, down to where his hand warmed my skin.

"Good." He murmered. "Again."

I kept breathing deep until I heard him speak again.

My mind was light and clear.

"Go to the place in your mind where Ruka possesed you."

The name brought back vivid memories from just hours before.

"Stay relaxed, Regina." His calm voice reminded me. "This is for your benefit."

I let the memories pass over me and continued on till I reached the place where Ruka had burst through my wall.

"Is there a barrier?" He asked.

"Yes." My own voice was so quiet and distant that I wasn't even sure the words were mine till he responded.

"Good. That is your natural defense. We are going to make it stronger, alright?"

"Uh huh." My voice murmered.

"I want you to Imagine the wall as completely rebuilt."

I did.

"Now reinforce it with anything and everything that would make you feel safe."

Mentally I coated the wall in steel, brick, barbed wire, electricity,fire, and just about every dangerous thing I could think of.

"Good." He said. "Now I'm going to trace a symbol on your forehead and I awnt you to trace the same symbol on your wall, understand?"

"Mhmm."

I felt his fingers dance across my skin.

Deftly and without thinking I pressed my hand to the wall and echoed his movements.

When I had finished the symbol shimmered in the air for a moment-

"And you might-"

before exploding in a light so bright My vision went dark.

***

"-faint." Chase finished as Regina collapsed into his arms.

Easily he picked her up and laid her out on the bed.

He smiled calculatingly at her passive, sleeping face.

_Still beautiful, even after sleep claims her._

She had done quite well for a beginner and Chase couldn't help but be excited at the possiblities that were becoming more and more clear each time he experienced her power.

As he left the room Caius, a sleek, lean panther, slipped past his legs with Regina's suitcase in his jaws.

The cat eyed the figure on the bed, as if to say "That's it?"

"Don't be so insolent Caius." Chase smirked. "Don't you know? Big things often come in small packages."


	17. A Heylin Heart

_My eyes opened to a sky blue ceiling._

_I turned on my side to see a sculpted form breathing softly, his back facing me. His body was entangled in the black silk sheets. _

_I traced my fingers over the olive toned skin that peeked through, working my way up till they rested in his soft, thick hair. Tentatively, so as not to wake him, I chose a lock and played with it lazily. The verdant highlights seemed to glow, shifting as my fingers manipulated the strands._

_Everything was so...peaceful._

_"So this is what normal dreams are like." I mused aloud. "I could get used to this."_

_"Having fun?" A familiar, slightly sleepy voice inquired._

_He turned around, his movement echoeing in the soft matress._

_I released my hold on the lock as he wrapped an arm around my waist and drew me against him._

_I stared up into his tawny eyes and bemused smile with a smirk of my own._

_"Yes." I said contentedly, snuggling into him. "I had no idea dreams could be so..."_

_"Pleasant?" He murmered, trailing his fingers down my arm._

_A chill went through me._

_"Mhmm." I replied, not trusting my voice not to betray me like my body had._

_"You haven't seen the half of it." He promised, voice soft and alluring._

_He leaned in, his eyes glinting mischieviously._

Just then, a low, deep rumble penetrated my dreamscape.

_I groaned, it was not a happy groan._

_Chase pulled back and sighed wistfully._

_"It would appear you are being called away."_

_"No!" I replied stubbornly. "Nope, No way."_

_I clung desperately to the fastly fading scene, all the while promising whomever was waking me a swift and painful death._

_****_

Yellow-green eyes greeted me as I woke.

The slightly parted mouth beneath them was emmiting the rumble-sorry-purring which had ruined my dream.

I'd never seen a panther up close before.

I blinked a few times before it finally clicked in my mind.

"Shit!" I yelped, scrambling out of the bed.

The huge cat watched me with a seemingly bored expression.

"Nice kitty." I said, voice shaking. "Stay."

It rolled its eyes. I wouldn't have thought that possible if I hadn't seen it myself.

As I moved towards the door, I spied a note pinned to the suitcase at the foot of my bed.

"The Panther is Harmless." it read in slanted,pointy script.

I frowned, my gaze moving from cat to letter and back again, before I leaned far over and grabbed the paper.

"Regina,

His name is Caius. Think of him as a kind of servant. If you are hungry when you wake, tell him and he will fetch you something. Do not leave the room.

- Chase."

I read and reread the letter before finally looking back at the huge panther.

He got up, sinking slightly in the plush matress, and stretched.

"Caius?" I called.

He glanced at me and leapt off the bed to land neatly on the floor, then padded over to sit at my feet.

"Huh." I muttered.

He looked up at me expectantly.

I held back a squirm, his strange colored eyes were almost as unnerving as Chase's.

A match made in heaven.

My stomach growled painfully.

"Uh, Caius?" I said, feeling ridiculous. "would you mind-?"

He was already slinking out the door.

I shook my head in disbelief and sat down on the bed, lugging the suitcase up with me.

It was heavy which was a good sign. I had half expected Chase to think I could survive with one other shirt and a toothbrush.

I opened the largest zipper to find neat layers of my clothing all fit nicely together. In a stretchy pocket on the side, new underwear and two new white bras were packed.

_Well, at least he didn't raid my underwear drawer._

Still, I refused to wonder at how he could have known my measurements.

Suddenly, a muffled buzzing drew me away from that awful thought. I reached my hand under the clothes to retrieve my vibrating cell.

The screen flashed "One missed call" at me. Automatically, I dialed the number for my voicemail box.

"One new message." The robotic voice informed me. I listened closely as the message played through.

"Hey Regina," Tommy's tired voice said. I froze. "I- damn. Sorry, I don't know how to do this."

He sighed and I pressed my ear closer to the phone.

"I'm sorry for being such an ass. Cara explained to me what happened and I-I overeacted."

_You can say that again._

"You just- It's so hard when you first realize-"

My hands played nervously in my lap.

He sighed again.

"I'm sorry. Please just call back."

I hit the end call button forcefully. For a few minutes I just sat there, staring at the phone.

The screen flashed a low battery reminder, snapping me out of my stupor.

I walked over to the desk in the corner and picked up the other cell.

What was I worried about anyway? Tommy had just apologized. Wasn't that what I had wanted?

I dialed his number numbly and pressed the phone to my ear.

He picked up on the third ring.

"Hello?"

"Regina?" Something in his voice made me wince. What was wrong with me?

"Hey Tommy, what's up?"

"I'm so glad you called back. Sorry again for being such a jerk."

I felt a sudden, seemingly random pang of guilt.

"No, It's totally fine."

"Good..."

There was an instant of thick silence.

"So, what did you want to-"

He interupted.

"I think love you."

"-Talk about?"

Our words had jumbled together, but I had heard his.

"W-What'd you say? My reception really sucks." I stammered.

"I said-"

"Listen, I'm just going to go, okay? I can't hear a word and-"

I hung up, if he called back I could always just say I'd lost service.

Or better yet, not pick up.

"Fuck." I muttered.

***

Jack moved away from Regina's door and started back the way he came.

There was no way he could handle talking to her right in the middle of an emotional crisis. For everything he didn't know about girls, he did know not to get involved in stuff like that.

He hadn't even meant to eavesdrop (for once), He was only going to invite her to come help Wuya and him find a new wu.

"So much for on-the-job training." He muttered.

"Jack!"

He turned to see Regina halfway out of her room.

"You busy?" She asked, her dark blue eyes pleading.

"Not at all." He said, grinning. "You want to come to the Sahara desert?"

She seemed to think for a moment, then shrugged.

"Sure, why not." She said. "What's in the desert?"

He started to explain, but stopped himself.

"Lets just call it antiquing for now, I'll explain on the ride over."

A/N: I feel so bad for Tommy! :( (even though I was the one who kind of put him in this situation) I've always had a secret sympathy for those Jacob Black-esque characters (just don't tell my friends, they'd never let me live it down!)


	18. Dragons?

Caius stalked into the girl's room feeling like a complete idiot.

As per Master Young's orders he'd stayed in cat form "so as not to frighten her", and so had to keep her tray full of hot food clutched in his massive, gleaming jaws like some kind of circus animal.

When he saw she was no longer in the room where he'd left her, his already simmering anger began to steadily rise. Until,of course, he realized that the girl's absence might give way to a more...entertaining situation. That in mind, he set the tray up on the spare desk before padding out of the room.

He'd have to find out a bit more information about the girl's whereabouts before approaching Master Young, but as Head Guard he had more than enough eyes and ears lurking around the den to give him just enough.

***

"What is it Caius?" Chase asked, not bothering to turn around as his fallen warrior entered his room.

"I just thought you'd like to know," Caius said, easily making the transition from panther to green eyed, dark haired young Roman. "What the witch and Spicer have done with your Regina."

Chase wheeled around sharply to face him.

"What?" He seethed, his eyes becoming slitted like a feral cat's.

Caius was unfazed. Countless times over the centuries he'd had to face his Master's rage and had quickly learned how to handle it. That was, after all, why he'd been named Head Guard. It was either that or because he'd almost taken Jack Spicer's head clean off once, in which case the title was pretty ironic.

"It would seem they've recruited her for another one of those Shen Gong Wu hunts, though Gods only know why they bother. Don't they lose most of the time anyway? I don't see how they'd think the girl would aid them, she's even less expierinced than they are, if that's even possible."

Chase had stormed out of the room on "Gods", his anger crackling around him like lightning.

"Oh, this is going to be fun." Caius murmered before shifting back into cat form and going back to his post in the girl's room to watch the scene play out.

***

"Good of you to join us, Regina." Wuya cooed insolently as Jack and I climbed into the Jack-mobile. "I was almost certain Chase would have you tied up for the night."

I glared at the back of her head, but tried to ignore the statement.

"So." I said as we lifted quietly off the ground. "What exactly are we doing?"

"Jack, if you would?" Wuya said distractedly. "I have to concentrate on sensing the Wu."

"Wu?" I echoed.

Jack sighed. "Yeah, Shen Gong Wu. They're ancient magical items with tons of power. Chase isn't really into them, he says they're "Crutches" whatever that's supposed to mean, but Wuya and I are sort of collecters of them. She senses when one activates-gets it's powers- and we go after it."

I frowned, trying to process the information. Suddenly, something came to mind.

"Those gold things Chase used to get me to the lair," I said, remembering the strange glint of the object in the moonlight. "Was that a Shen Gong Wu?"

"Yep." Jack said. "A powerful one."

"What about the one we're going after tonight?" I asked. "Is it powerful?"

"You could say that." He replied, a smile in his tone. "It's called the Flute of Bast. You whisper a command and name into it and when you start playing a subconcious urge is planted in the mind of that person to carry out your command."

I bit the inside of my lip.

"Pretty cool, huh?" Jack prompted.

"I guess." I murmered quietly.

"Oh don't be so naiive, Regina." Wuya snapped.

"Pardon?" I scoffed.

"I hear that tone in your voice. You're having second thoughts." She turned around partially to pin me with that sharp, green gaze. "You've manipulated situations before, haven't you? You've certainly lied before."

I shrugged. "It's not the same. Using an item that influential is-"

"_High-tech_ manipulation." Wuya insisted. "Besides, isn't it better that we have it rather than some complete strangers who'd probably sell it on the black market or lock it away in some vault? At least with us, you know you have some say in how the Wu gets used. And what's the worst we could do with it anyway?"

For a moment my mind flashed to Wuya using the flute on Chase to make him wear one of her dresses.

"I could think of a few things." I said, smiling quietly.

She smiled back before turning back around, contentedly in her seat.

"It's just a few miles west from here." She said to Jack. "Slow down."

"Who else knows about them anyway?" I asked curiously, preparing myself for what awaited us.

"Oh right!" Jack exclaimed. "I almost forgot to mention the Xiaolin ."

"The Xiaolin." I said, baffled. "Like those monks in the orange robes?"

Jack snickered. "No. These monks pack much more of a punch. Though the only ones we'll have to worry about are the Elemental Dragons. There are four of them. Kimiko,Dragon of Fire, she's the only girl but fiery as all hell, Raimundo the Dragon of Wind and a smart ass Brazilian, Clay the Dragon of Earth and deceptively smart cowpoke and-"

"We're here." Wuya said suddenly. "Land."

"Will do." Jack abruptly replied.

The craft settled lightly down and we all climbed out.

The sky that stretched above us was a dark blue that bordered on black, decorated with tiny pinpricks of light. Miles of sand yawned below it, forcing me to wonder just how much of the stuff we'd have to search before we found the Flute.

"And the last one?" I asked, turning to Jack.

"Huh?" He asked.

"The last monk." I prompted. "You said there are four of them."

"Oh, right." He said strangely."The last one is a Chinese baldy named Omi. He's the Dragon of Water."

I got the feeling he was holding back some extra information.

"And?" I said impatiently. "There's something else?"

Jack cleared his throat. "And...Let's just say Chase has been interested in him for quite some time."

"Oh." I muttered, frowning. "So Chase is bisexual?"

_Unless he was lying about being "attracted" to me..._

Jack burst out laughing. "What!? No!" He sputtered. "I meant like as an apprentice. You know, someone to teach and train to be a mini-Chase."

"Ah." I said, still a bit confused. "Right."

Suddenly Wuya straightened up. "Speak of the Dragons..." She muttered.

I looked up to where she glared. A dark shape serpentined through the sky.

It became larger and more defined as it approached. Soon I could make out the figures riding on back of the huge shape.

"Is that a dragon?" I asked, my voice surprisingly calm for the shock slowly spreading through me.

"Yep." Jack replied. "Dojo. Don't worry he shrinks and at any size he's pretty harmless. Just their way of sensing an activated Wu and getting to it."

Why did that not comfort me?

And then they landed.

The monks leapt off the huge reptile in unison like a pack of martial arts-trained cheerleaders.

"Well well well," The tall blond texan drawled. "Look what the Heylin dragged in."

The lean, green eyed Brazillian cocked a brow in my direction. "What's with the girl? You two holding her for ransom?"

I took offence instantly. Cute as he was, who was he to assume I was some frightened little victim?

"For your information," I spat. "I'm here of my own volition."

"_Nobody_ willingly hangs with the Heylin." The Japenese girl in gothic-lolita dress said confidently. "Whatever they've got on you, it can't be worse than turning..._evil_."

I scowled at her. "Pardon me if I doubt your expertise on _my_ motives, but why don't you just mind your own damn bussiness."

The tiny, bald one fell into a defensive stance.

"We will give you one last chance to depart from the Heylin side." He said solemnly. "But be warned, if you choose to stay with them you're rear end will endure much pain!"

"What?!" I yelped, covering my "Rear end".

The Brazillian-Rai I think his name was- sighed. "I think he means we'll kick your butt."

"Oh." I said skeptically, eyeing the little monk with caution.

Better safe than sorry, right?

"So what's it gonna be?" The blond asked.

"Well who the hell made you the good guys anyway?" I demanded,ever-so-slightly annoyed. "Why does everything have to be so black and white?"

"Jesus!" The obnoxious girl exclaimed. "Have you spoken to these two? They're the embodiment of Evil! And we're trying to stop them. So, logically, that would make us...?"

I frowned and looked over to Jack and Wuya.

'Embodiment of Evil' seemed a bit strong for those two.

"Are you sure we're talking about the same people?" I said incredulously, glancing at the idle 'villains'. "These two are a nuisance at best- no offence guys."

Jack just shrugged and Wuya didn't even seem to have heard me.

"Now Chase on the other hand-"

"Chase? As in Chase Young?" Rai growled.

"So he _does_ have a new apprentice." The blue eyed girl-Kimiko?-said cooly, glancing me over.

I frowned. "I don't know if I'd call myself his apprentice."

Jack's words echoed in my mind: _"You know, someone to teach and train to be a mini-Chase."_

_I am so not up to that._

I tried to picture myself smirking cruelly down at the world but couldn't easily do it.

"You wouldn't?" Wuya said curiously.

I turned to her.

"No, Why?" I asked suspiciously.

She shrugged. "No reason."

_Hmm, Why don't I believe her?_

"Much as I love to see you guys socialize outside of the temple." Dojo, the_ talking_ dragon said. "But can we maybe focus on the task at hand?"

"Right." Rai said. "So, where's the wu?"

"Up there." Wuya and Dojo said in unison.

All eyes flew to the freakishly tall, solitary cactus.

Nestled in one of it's huge red flowers was a clay flute.

I started to move foward, unsure of how I'd go about getting the thing.

Suddenly someone gripped the back of my collar and jerked me back like a puppy.

"Miss Lambert." A cool voice said into my ear. "I don't remember excusing you."

_Crap._

"Um," I said anxiously, trying to keep the conversation light. "I have a pass?"


	19. Love confessions

I tilted my head back.

Twin gold fires glared down at me, bright with anger even in the dark desert night.

"Chase, I-"

"-Will be dealt with shortly." he finished for me.

Though everything about him screamed: 'Regina, keep your big mouth shut!' I couldn't help but bristle at that comment.

"-Am not some little kid you can boss around!" I finished, yanking myself free of him.

"Now is not the time to show obstinance, Regina, even if it is under the guise of bravery." He hissed. There was something quite sincere, and a little tired, under his words. "I asked but one thing of you, to remain in that room, but you couldn't. You couldn't do even that one thing after all I'd done for you."

A pang of guilt socked me in the stomach.

_Damn, he's even better at this than my mom._

"I would think your moral obligations would have kept you there." He said quietly, almost thinking aloud.

"Yeah, well," I muttered, crossing my arms. "I wouldn't think you'd know what morals are."

He arched a brow at me and a grin flickered over his face for a moment.

"Cute," He commented before shooting foward to join the others. "Very cute."

Simaltaneously, he and Wuya raced up the cactus, seemingly unaffected by its sharp needles.

Both their hands grabbed for the flute in unison.

A flash of shock flickered over Wuya's features before she threw a scowl over it.

"Wuya, I challenge you to a Xiaolin showdown. My Shard of lightning for your Golden tiger claws."

"I don't have the-"

Before she could finish, Chase produced the Wu from his pocket and handed it to her.

"The challenge will be Swordplay. First to recieve a hit loses."

"Bring it on." Wuya said, though her voice showed a bit of fear.

He smiled, but it wasn't a happy smile, more like a the way a lion would smile as he leapt out of the grass to go after a wounded gazelle. It was a smile that gave no hope, no comfort, except the sobering knowledge that soon the end would come. It was...kind of hot.

"Let's go, Xiaolin showdown!" They shouted in unison.

The ground rumbled and they both leapt off the cactus.

Suddenly the sands shifted and a floor of hard, tan stone appeared.

Two needles of the cactus fell off and landed on the ground beside Wuya and Chase.

I watched them expand in size til they looked like huge white swords. The tips gleamed viciously, making me silently grateful I hadn't gone after the Wu on my own. Something told me that these Showdowns were hard enough for people like Chase. I probably wouldn't have made it out alive.

"Gon, Yi, Tempai!" They shouted.

Both picked up their respective weapons.

"Lets go guys." Rai said, his tone harsh and slightly defeated. "Either way we lost this one."

A general murmer of agreement spread through the small group as they prepared to leave.

Just then, the Chinese kid looked over at me.

I met his gaze questioningly.

A few moments of silence passed before I got fed up. "What?" I demanded, impatient.

He ran over to me on quick, light steps and pressed something into my hands.

"In case you change your mind." He said solemnly.

I glanced over to Chase, who was agiley avoiding Wuya's furious attacks, then back to the monk.

"I won't." I said. "But thank you."

He smiled kind of sadly.

"You have a good soul, Regina." he said.

He glanced over at Chase and when he met my gaze again I could see oceans of strength and wisdom in those small, dark eyes.

"Be certain you are giving it to someone who will not abuse it."

As he walked away to join his friends on the back of the enormous dragon, I looked over to Chase.

He had a scratch on his cheek, which was barely anything when you compared it to Wuya.

The sorceress was lying down in the sand, cursing up a storm, her body well battered. Jack regarded her curiously.

"Wow." He sighed. "Chase really kicked your ass, huh?"

"Shut up spicer." She growled.

The ground shook once more and everything that had changed for the Showdown reverted to normalcy.

Suddenly a hand clasped my shoulder.

I jumped a little before turning to see Chase watching me with cool eyes.

"Chatting with the young monk?" He asked, a tinge of curiosity and annoyance coloring his words.

I shrugged. "Not really."

I decided then not to tell him about the whistle.

I mean, I knew I wasn't giving him my soul or anything but...what if?

Chase tucked the Flute of Bast into his pocket and produced the Golden tiger claws from another.

"So you won." I assumed as he ripped a portal in the night air.

He smirked, his face lit eerily by the light and shadow dancing in the rift.

"I got what I needed." He corrected, though I couldn't see a difference.

We stepped through and left Jack and Wuya to get home on their own.

_Home?_

My body went rigid even as we glided through time and space.

_Did I just refer to Chase's lair as home?_

I shook out the strange feeling as we stepped into my makeshift room back at Chase's place.

The panther was there, sitting at the foot of my bed.

His eyes seemed to light up as we entered the room.

"Caius, leave." Chase said, fixing the animal with a cold glare.

The panther let out a low growl but did as it was told, stalking grouchily out of the room.

"Chase," I began, fully ready to apologize. "I'm-"

"A complete imbicile!" He finished for me, wheeling around to face me. "Do you have any idea what could have happened to you if you'd gotten yourself in a showdown? Those challenges are for skilled warriors, Regina, not idiotic little girls."

"Oh, is that what I am?" I seethed, my own rage sparked by his. "Well then why don't I just leave, Chase? That's one less liabilty for you!"

"Don't be ridiculous." He said as I stormed over to my suit case and began packing what little I had taken out. "You're in an entirely diffrent dimension from your own, with no means of transportation save your legs. You'd be dead within a mile of my territory."

"I'll take my chances." I replied indignantly.

Just then two very important things happened.

Chase grabbed my arm and pulled me to him

and the phone rang.

We both looked to the cell on the desk before meeting the other's gaze again.

Chase's anger cooled and he released me, allowing me to stalk over to the desk.

"That is mine, you know." He said "It could be for me."

I cocked a brow at him before picking up the cell.

"Hello?" I said, trying to flush the emotion out of my voice.

"Regina?"

A chill laced through me at the sound of his voice.

"Tommy-"

A flicker of shock, followed by some darker emotion swept over Chase's features.

"-What's up?"

"Well, I was confessing my painfully embarrasing love to my best friend and she hung up on me."

I froze, my gaze locked on Chase's. I knew the look on my face was clear, it was as if I'd written "Help!" in huge letters across my forehead. I hadn't meant to look at him like that, but it was too late. He had to decide how he'd handle it.

Chase stood there for a moment, looking thoughtful, before nodding once and quietly leaving the room.

"Regina?" Tommy's voice called me back.

"I-I-"

_Shit._

"My reception-"

Tommy sighed.

"Save it Regina, I know your lying voice. " He sounded tired. "After all, we've been friends for most of our lives."

"I know." I whispered, my heart heavy.

"All the more reason to be honest with me."

He had a point. I had no right to treat him the way I had been.

I sat on the edge of the bed.

_How the hell do I do this?_

"Just say it." The fatigue in his voice was now laced with anger. "I'm a big boy."

"I don't love you, Tommy." The words plummeted from my mouth like cold, heavy stones.

"Why?" His voice was full of a contagious pain that echoed in my aching chest.

"I don't know." I said quietly. "It's-It's complicated."

"No," Tommy growled, his voice rough. "It's that substitute."

"What the hell does Chase have to do with it?" I demanded.

"Chase?" He echoed. "You're on a first name basis with the guy?"

I'd never heard Tommy this angry before.

"Jesus christ, Regina! Tell me you haven't slept with him!"

I went cold inside.

"You bastard!" I seethed, my anger gone feral. "Have I slept with him?! Not that it's any of your bussiness, but no I have not! Damn it!"

The lump in my throat was choking my words. My body was sick of talking, it urged me to just lie back and cry. But I wasn't done yet.

"I cannot believe I ever considered you my friend," I said, my voice low and thick. "but rest assured I will never make that mistake again."

My thumb pressed the 'Off' button forcefully before I shoved the phone under the bed.

I laid back against the bed for awhile. When the tears finally came I barely noticed them.

They spilled silently down my cheeks, blurring my vision.

Every so often a quiet sob would shake me.

Anger, guilt, betrayl, heavy and hurtful emotions weighted my body to the matress. It was late, I felt like crap, and all I wanted to do was sleep.

If only sleep would come.

***

Chase leaned against the wall across from her room, waiting.

Suddenly the silence which had flooded and concerened him once she'd ended the call was broken by one quiet, heartwrenching sob.

Chase felt a strange stirring in his soul. It wasn't desire, not for sex anyway that was a stirring he knew all-too-well, more of a need to help...to comfort.

It shocked him a little, after centuries of mental and emotional training, he was sure he'd mastered a control of such impulses.

But it would seem that Regina was undoing all of that.

For a moment he fought with himself before sighing resignedly and and taking out the Flute of Bast.

"Regina," He whispered into the mouth piece "Sleep."

***

Sweet, calm music floated into the room.

I half rose to see Chase enter the room playing a small clay flute.

A jolt of shock ran through me at the sight of it.

"You can't use that on-"

But suddenly the Wu didn't seem so important.

All my muscles began to go limp and heavy.

With a yawn I crawled underneath the covers, not bothering with pajamas, too sleepy to care.

My thoughts, breath, even my reactions were slowing as the song continued to weave a warm relaxation around me.

Chase leaned against the wall across from the bed.I watched him play, his eyes were closed in concentration and his hair gleamed in the lamplight.

With his face so relaxed he looked a little ethereal.

As my vision grew hazy, I imagined a halo of light around him.

_Yeah,_

My eyes drifted shut and I allowed the gentle song to lead me into a calm, restful sleep.

_Chase young, my gaurdian angel._

_***_

Chase opened his eyes slowly to see Regina asleep beneath the covers.

Satisfied, he stopped playing and returned the Shen Gong Wu to his pocket.

Although it bothered him to have used one of the items to influence her, Chase couldn't help but feel a kind of happiness that he'd been able to help her.

He knew he should leave, let her rest, but he was too much caught up in the mere sight of her.

Here was this beautiful young woman, asleep in one of _his_ beds, with her soft skin and fire lit auburn hair framing her gorgeous heart shaped face.

Before he really knew what he was doing, Chase found himseflf leaning over the sleeping girl, his hands planted on either side of her.

Regina's small, shapely lips seemed to draw him foward magnetically till his own were a breath away from brushing them.

"No." he whispered.

The word was his strength, and he used it to push himself off the bed and towards the door.

Chase Young would not-could not- be one of those vile pigs who stole kisses like a thief in the night.

He hesitated at the door, casting one last look back at the softly breathing form in the bed.

"Someday, young Regina." He said quietly. "It will be your choice. I've always said that Evil must be chosen freely. But until then, rest."

And with that, he left.

Regina dreamt of predatory cats with hungry eyes and loving words.


	20. Lessons in Combat

With a full, luxurious stretch I awoke from the best sleep I'd had in a long,long time. A lazy smile curled onto my lips as I snuggled back into the comfortable,silky sheets with the guilt-less intent of enjoying a few more minutes of pure, peaceful rest.

And then I remembered.

"That bastard!"

I shot up in bed, ignoring my body's groaning demand for more sleep.

_How dare he! How dare Chase Young manipulate me with a Shen Gong Wu!_

Outrage fueling me, I climbed out of the covers and stalked over to my suitcase.

"Master Chase requests-"

I glared up at the lean, young man with dark curls standing in the doorway.

"Going somewhere?" He inquired, not bothering to disguise the excitement creeping into his tone.

"Yes." I growled. "The shower. Now, what does that vile pig want?"

He chuckled darkly. "Master Chase requests your presence in the sparring room as soon as possible."

"I'll bet he does." I scoffed, a little senselessly.

"He...does..." The guy replied, sounding a tad annoyed as well as confused.

"Tell him I'll be there when I'm good and ready." I said angrily, pulling out a pair of black jeans and plain maroon tee shirt.

"Will do." He smirked, before gliding back out into the hall.

I laid out my clothes on the bed, haphazardly adding a bra and pair of panties, before storming into the small bathroom.

It was rather plain, the same color scheme as my bedroom, but the tiles were a deep, midnight blue.

The shower stall was enclosed by a clear glass sliding door that would give little privacy if someone happened to walk in on me.

I had a brief flashback to a very surprised, very naked, soaking wet Chase.

Still, I was determined to take my sweet time getting ready if it meant that jerk would have to wait around for me.

***

Freshly showered and furious as ever, I quickly got dressed and made ready to berate Chase.

I hesitated at the doorway, realizing I had no idea where this "sparring room" was.

"Great," I muttered "How the hell am I going to yell at Chase if I can't even find him?"

I walked over to the door Jack had previously popped out of and knocked, praying he was there.

The door opened and he stuck his head out.

"Hey!" He said, sounding mildly surprised. "Sorry about the whole Shen Gong Wu Hunt thing. I had no idea Chase would be so..."

"Bastard-ish?" I suggested, smiling.

"Yeah." He laughed. "So, What's up?"

"Could you point me in the direction of the sparring room?"

Jack laughed again. "Chase putting you to work already?"

"Work?" I echoed, confused. "What are you talking about?"

Jack raised his eyebrows. "Regina, it's a sparring room. Emphasis on _sparring._ Looks like Mr. Young is fixing to teach you a thing or two about combat."

"Not if I teach him something first." I muttered.

I took a quick, deep breath and set my shoulders. "Where is he?"

***

Jack lead me through the huge double doors and into the arena-like sparring room.

Chase stood in the center of the smooth, solid floor.

"Good morn-"

I cut him off, even as I stormed towards him. "You wu-ed me!"

"Pardon?"

"Way to go, Chase!" Jack cheered.

"Shut up, Spicer!" Chase and I growled in Unison.

Once I was close enough, I jabbed my finger into Chase's chest.

"How dare you use that...thing-"

"The Flute of Bast." Chase interjected, recognition replacing confusion in his voice.

"Whatever." I drove on. "-to manipulate me! You had no right-"

He caught my finger in his solid, sure grip and met my fiery gaze with cool eyes.

"Did it ever occur to you," He said, his voice calm if not a bit indignant. "that I was only trying to _help_ you?"

I hesitated for a second before my mind found a response.

"You're Heylin." I said. "You don't _help_ anyone."

He smirked and caught both my hands in his, before drawing me against him.

I was reminded instantly of my dream and a blush quickly rouged my cheeks.

He smiled, seeming to notice.

_Damn it._

"Perhaps..." He murmered, his tone turning warm and smooth. "However, you are a matter of great interest to me." His words breathed over my lips, making it hard to focus. "I find myself doing a lot of things I normally wouldn't-maybe even shouldn't do- because of you."

"Oh." I replied, stunned. "Uhh...thanks?"

He smiled again and a kind of cruelty crept into his eyes.

"No problem." he said quietly.

Suddenly he shoved me back.

I stumbled a bit before regaining my footing.

"What the hell-" I began , but he had vanished.

Before I could even register my own shock , he had my arms pinned behind my back.

"Now that that is settled, let's begin with your combat training."

I elbowed him in the abdomen and wheeled around.

"Wait!" I demanded. "Why do I have to learn any of this, it has nothing to do with my being psychic, right? Who am I going to have to fight?"

"Right now," He said, smiling that wicked smile. "Me."

***

I was sore.

Aches emenated from every part of my body, ebbing and flowing with every beat of my heart.

"Chase," I heard Jack call tentatively. "I think she's done."

I kept my eyes shut, knowing the answer that would come. It was the same one Chase had given every other time I'd fallen down.

"_Get up_." He'd say, his voice still as cold as ever. "_Are you really just going to lie there and accept defeat?"_

And everytime, no matter how bad the pain was, he'd get under my skin just enough to have me back up on my feet and fighting.

"Is Spicer right, Regina?" Chase's voice asked.

My eyes opened slowly, protesting the action.

He stood over me, looking down at my condition with blank, tawny eyes. "Are you done?"

"No." I grunted.

He stepped back, waiting.

I summoned up the last tattered bits of my strength and rolled onto my side.

"Regina." Jack actually sounded concerned for me, not a good sign.

"Quiet down, Spicer." Chase snapped. "She knows what she's doing."

With a quiet groan, I pushed myself off the ground and up onto my feet.

I wobbled a bit before staggering foward.

Black fuzzy dots were buzzing into my vision, but I ignored them.

"Chase." I said, my voice slightly weak. "You-"

He cocked a brow at me.

"You suck."

With that I collapsed back onto the hard, merciless floor.

_Crap._

"Not bad for a beginner." Chase commented, scooping me up into his arms as I fought for conciousness. "A few more sessions and you may even be good enough to fend off the Xiaolin."

"Define 'A few'." I muttered, knowing that it couldn't possibly be that easy.

He thought for a moment. "20 or so."

I groaned, staring up at his wicked smile.

"You really do suck." I informed him.

"You should rest." he replied. "Wouldn't want my new apprentice to overwork herself."

I frowned, but let my eyes drift closed.

"I'm not your apprentice." I said, remembering Jack's 'mini chase' comment.

"No?" he said, sounding amused. "Well, what are you then?"

Even if I did have an answer, I couldn't respond. Darkness had swallowed me whole, making me blissfully unaware of the awful pain coursing through my body.

"Goodnight Regina." Chase's voice echoed through the thick blanket of unconciousness.

I was done.


	21. Questions and Answers Part 1

Musky smoke curled up into the air from the glowing, ash-ridden tip of an incense stick.

Omi took a deep inhale of the familiar cinnamon and sandalwood scent and relaxed into a medatative stance on the bare wooden floor. Countless times before he'd come to this room to sort out the troubles plaguing his mind. He only hoped he could count on that same solace now.

"Something troubles you, young monk?"

Omi turned to see his tranquil Mentor relax into the Half-lotus position a few feet away.

"Yes, Master Fung." He replied, joining the older man. "I was remembering Jermaine and the way he was decieved by the Heylin."

"I see." Fung said, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. "You are concerned for that girl. Chase Young's newest apprentice."

"Yes!" The boy replied, unable to relax. "So you agree, we must do something for her!"

"No."

"No?" Omi leapt up, outraged. "How can we let an innocent soul be corrupted by Evil? It goes against everything you have taught us-"

"Settle down, young monk." Fung replied calmly. "Allow me to explain."

Reluctantly, Omi sat back down on the floor and waited for his Master to speak.

"There is one principal on which Chase Young and I agree. It is: Whichever path one chooses in life ,Good or Evil, it must be chosen freely. One simply cannot be forced to follow a route which is not native to their soul. And so, neither Chase nor I will interfere to that extent."

Omi absorbed the information quietly, his mouth still bowed to a frown.

"The only thing we can do is show her the options available. The rest is her decision to make."

"I understand." Omi replied, a bit defeatedly.

"Good, Now come along." Fung said, rising from the floor. "I have the feeling she may be looking for answers soon."

***

My mouth tasted like ash, dirt, and cilantro.

My body felt as heavy as a delivery truck.

And my breaths were coming so fast and shallow you'd think I had just run a mile,

But there was no pain, so all things considered it wasn't the worst way to wake up. I had been sure that after that beating I'd taken my body would be one big ache by now.

With more than a little effort, I managed to open my eyes. With even more I was able to lift my head a bit to look around.

I was back on my bed, still at Chase's.

The dark master himself was leaning against the wall opposite me.

Wordlessly he took something off the desk then came to the bed side.

"Drink." He commanded, pressing a small cup to my mouth and tipping it.

I frowned but swallowed the thick, silky mixture.

Then nearly gagged as the taste of it set in.

"Ugh, god!" I coughed, letting my head fall back onto the soft pillows. "What the hell was that?"

"Medicine." He vaguely replied. His face still solemn. "It's a special blend of mine."

I grimaced as its awful burnt coffee and licorice aftertaste clung to my tongue. It was almost bad enough to make me miss the dirt flavor from before.

"If that was poison, I am so haunting your ass." I muttered.

"Fair enough." He said, a wicked smile breaking through his blank mask.

A bit more at ease now that Chase was being Chase, I attempted to stretch out and test the strength of my seemingly recovered body.

When I simply lay there like a lifeless doll I struggled harder to move, panic rushing through me.

"You won't be able to do much for a few minutes." Chase explained, noticing my futile struggle. "I gave you something similar to an anesthetic while you were unconcious so that you wouldn't be in pain. It should wear off soon enough to give the other elixer a chance to heal you."

I sighed and stopped trying to give my temporarily useless body any commands.

"So," I said, trying to turn a sucky situation into something light. "Are you my nurse?"

He cocked a brow at me. "I'll try to keep you from dying for now, if that's what you mean." He replied, smirking.

"Gee, thanks." I teased.

He took out a small book from his pocket and began to read.

He frowned as he read, reminding me of my dad.

Suddenly a question popped into my mind.

"Hey Chase."

"Hm?" He acknowledged, barely glancing at me.

"What's your story anyway?"

"My what?" He put down the book, an amused smirk playing on his lips.

"You know," I prodded. "Your background. I mean you can't always have been Chase Young Master of Evil. You must've had a family, right? Friends? Aquaintances?"

He froze.

His expression became distant and blank, like a character in a movie who's having a flashback. It was strange and kind of unnerving.

"Chase?"

His focus snapped back to me almost painfully, his eyes pinning mine like daggers.

"My past is my own bussiness, Regina." He growled, getting up.

"Fine." I said defensively. "It was just a question."

But by the way he stormed out of the room, I could tell it had been more than that to him.

A wierd, cool tingling spread through me. I wondered how long it would take before I could get up and go searching for answers.

Meanwhile I had nothing to do but think.

_Why did Chase get so pissy? Maybe he had a rough family life. Maybe someone he loved had died. Maybe he killed them. Maybe-_

I stopped myself.

_Maybe, as usual, I'm thinking too much._

Just then door opened and someone walked in.

I lifted my head a little to see the dark, curly haired guy from before. He was holding a tray of steaming food which he put on my bedside table before glancing down at me.

"Combat training?" He guessed, an amused smirk playing at his lips and reminding me of someone.

"If you can even call it training." I replied sullenly. "What the hell did I learn? The art of getting my ass kicked?"

He laughed before turning to leave.

"Wait." I said, curiosity getting the best of me.

He glanced back. "Yes?" I could hear a hint of annoyance in his tone.

"Do you know anything about Chase's life before he went all Heylin-ish?"

He thought for a moment, then seemed to hesitate before finally walking towards the door.

He paused in front of the threshold, just as I'd given up hope of him answering.

"If you want those kinds of answers, you'll have more luck asking the Xiaolin." He muttered, almost inaudibly.

"Thanks." I replied, But he'd already left.

_The Xiaolin?_

_What would they know about Chase's past?_

There was only one way to find out.

A/N: Originally, this and the next chapter were just going to be one, but I like drawing this stuff out. :)


	22. Questions and Answers Part 2

A/N: Hi everybody! Sorry for the prolonged summer break, but I had a computer death in the family and couldn't get to another till the start of classes! However, thanks to the unsupervised wonder of College computer labs, I may now pick back up where I left off!

Sneaking out had been easy enough, I just walked down the hallway and out the door, however I was begining to realize that getting away from the actual lair might prove a bit troublesome.

_Do dragons make alot of noise?_

I fiddled with the carved whistle Omi had given me while looking cautiously back at the Entrance.

_Only one way to find out._

I silently prayed Chase was wearing headphones and, bringing the whistle to my mouth, blew out a long, quiet note.

****

Fifteen minutes later I was sitting with my legs dangling over the sharp precipice just outside of Chase's lair.

How long was this kid going to make me wait? For all he knew I could be some weak willed waif fainting into my petticoats and at the mercy of _Chase Young_.

_Some good guy he turned out to be._

Just when I had given up on my knight in oriental training robes, a slithering shape appeared over the southern mountains.

"Finally." I muttered.

I got cautiously up, being careful not to teeter over the cliff-edge, as Dojo sideled up to the rocky ledge.

The short, bald monk on his back looked all too happy to see me.

"Does this mean you have chosen to come to the side of good?" Omi asked hopefully.

"Ehmm...no." I replied, almost cringing when his grin deflated.

"I see." He murmered before stiffening, his countenance turning cold and apathetic. "Then what do you want?"

I hesitated. Maybe this hadn't been the best idea after all. I mean, technically this boy-and all xiaolin for that matter- was my enemy, right?

_Although, just asking couldn't hurt._

"Well, I was wondering how much you know about Chase's past."

Omi thought for a moment before responding.

"Not enough to help you."

My hope wilted a bit.

_All that sneaking for nothing?_

"But I know someone who has such answers." He patted the area behind him as though it were a seat.

"You sure about this, kid?" The snarky dragon asked, eyeing me suspiciously as I climbed onto it's back. "Technically she's the enemy."

I was little shocked at the statement.

_The enemy?_

_Oh right, I'm the bad guy_.

"I am certain." Omi replied gravely. "After all, who am I to deny her what she seeks?"

Confused yet slightly content that I would soon have my answer, I scooted up a bit towards where Omi sat, unsure of how to stay safe while riding a flying reptile.

"You scared of flying, Regina?" Dojo asked.

"Um, maybe." I replied, too distracted by my own fear to really comprehend the question.

"Don't worry, I'll go easy on you." He replied.

As we wooshed up into the air I realized that if I learned nothing else from this little adventure, I now knew one very important thing: Dragons lie.

***

As I clung desperately to the scaley, green back of the serpenting dragon, Omi and I exchanged life stories.

"Where'd you go to school?" I asked, raising my voice over the rushing wind.

"All my education took place within the temple." He replied, looking far more adjusted to the bumpy ride.

"Wow." I said appreciatively. "So, No SATs? Sounds alot better than High school."

He laughed. "I suppose, but the physical education at the temple is much more brutal than that of a public school."

"I'll bet." I chuckled.

We were quiet the rest of the way.

Of course there wasn't much to talk about anyway. We were as different as yin and yang.

***

As we slowly descended, I got an excellent view of the temple grounds.

It was impressive.

The bulidings were humbly beautiful and pretty old. The oriental-style rooves were quite strange, their colors all rich, deep shades of the primary colors.

The courtyard we landed in was very tranquil, the stones were smooth and well worn under my flats, showing just how old the temple was.

"Welcome."

I jumped a bit before turning to see an older man standing calmly behind me. He looked to be in his late fifties, his grey facial hair showing what his shaven head could not. Wise, tranquil, blue eyes looked me quietly over before directing their attention to Omi who stood to my right.

"Who is your guest, young monk?" He asked, his voice holding an easy cadence and light asian accent.

"Regina, Master Fung." Omi replied. "She has been...working with Chase Young and would like to know about his past."

The older man- Fung I supposed his name was- looked at me again before turning and walking towards a building.

"Come with me." He said softly.

I glanced at Omi, who shrugged, before following.

***

At last we entered a tiny room, furnished only by one small table with several cushions of varying thickness and fabrics.

"Have a seat." Fung said, motioning to the pillows.

Awkwardly I sat and waited for him to begin.

When he simply sat down across from me, saying nothing, my impatience flared.

"If you don't mind?" I prompted. "Chase has no idea I'm here so..."

"Of course." Fung said, smiling a little. "I suppose you'd like me to start at the begining." He cleared his throat before continuing, as if he had told this story many times before. "About 1,500 years ago a xiaolin monk-"

I held up a hand to stop him.

"Is there something wrong?" He asked, sounding mildly surprised.

"With all due respect," I said, choosing my words carefully. "I didn't mean at the _begining _begining, I'm sure Chase's great great great grandfather was, well, great, but I was kind of just hoping for Chase's timeline."

Fung chuckled softly, his blue eyes glimmering.

"Regina, I _was_ talking about Chase."

I froze as the information sunk in.

_1,500 years old?_

_1,500 years old???!!!_

I had a crush on a guy who should have been dead by now??!!?

"Regina?" Fung prompted.

I shook my head, trying to clear it of the ancient Chase image it was forcing on me.

_"You crazy kids get off my lair!"_

"May I continue?" Fung inquired,snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Please." I murmered.

He took a deep, meditative breath.

"It all began about 1,500 years ago. This temple stilled housed warriors of great strength and commitment to the xiaolin way. Three of the strongest, the most pure-hearted, were Dashi, Guan, and Chase Young."

"Chase? Pure-hearted?" I gaped.

The older man shook his head sadly "I know it seems impossible now, but Chase was once a prime example of a Xiaolin Warrior."

"So what happened?" I asked, confused. "Why would he give it up?"

Fung sighed. "I suppose he recieved a better offer. Chase was always very competitive. He couldn't stand to be second best, but Dashi was advancing faster than he and was too closely matched in strength for Chase's liking. So, when Hannibal bean offered him the Lao meng Lone..."

I gave him a quizzical look.

"It is a soup which endows the drinker with great power and immortality."

"Quite the sign on bonus." I commented.

"Indeed." Fung mused.

"So that's it." I murmered, remembering Chase's severe reaction to my inquiry about his past.

_I wonder if he regrets it._

"Yes," Fung said. "That's it."

The room fell silent as a question I'd been dreading crept into my mind.

"Am I.." I asked, meeting Fung's clear gaze. "I mean, since I'm learning from him, Am I evil...like Chase?"

"I cannot answer that for you." He replied a little sadly. "However," His voice took on a stoic tone. "If you fight alongside him, you will truly be an enemy of the Xiaolin."

"Fair enough." I said quietly.

A cold, apathetic feeling spread through me and I got up to go.

"Well, thanks for the History lesson."

"Regina." Fung said.

I looked back at him.

"If you ever have any questions, come back." His eyes were kind and honest.

I smiled a bit. "Definitley."

Suddenly, muffled shouts sounded from the courtyard.


	23. Chase's Offer

A/N: Sorry about last chapter, I had seriously minimal editing time so it's all basically raw material from my notebooks. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chap. There are many more to come.

"Stay here." Fung said, moving out into the hallway. "This temple has a history of attracting powerful evils."

"I'll be fine." I argued, taking a step toward him.

"Regina." He held up a hand. "Please, I helped you by answering your questions, now help me by protecting yourself. Alright?"

Wordlessly and feeling a bit like a child I sat back down at the small table.

"Thank you."

As the sound of his quick, light footsteps faded away, I strained my ears to focus in on the noises coming from the courtyard.

Someone was definitely getting hurt, but who and how badly I couldn't tell. That fact alone was enough to have me up and pacing around with the need to find out.

It was frustrating, to say the least.

After all, I wasn't some child to be cooped up in a back room "for her own good".

Chase himself had said I had potential and while I hadn't kicked much butt during our last combat session, I'd held my own for long enough to earn some respect.

With every step I took, my certainty of my own survival abilities grew until I was striding confidently down the hallway.

_Hell, I'm a big girl. I can handle myself._

With utter surety, I opened up the large double doors leading out into the courtyard-

-and froze in my tracks.

"Well, if it isn't my little escape artist."

"Chase."

_Crap._

_"_Tell me, Regina." Chase said, anger singeing his normally smooth tone. "Do you plan on making this sort of vanishing act a regular event?"

He was flanked on all sides by rather pissed looking xiaolin monks. Fung stood a few feet away, looking tired.

"If you are," Rai snapped, not bothering to look at me. "Stay the hell away from the Temple. We don't need you Heylin snakes slithering around here."

Suprisingly, that stung a little.

But I'd be damned if I was going to let it show.

"Chase," I said, keeping my voice calm and even. "Can we continue this conversation in private?"

He glanced around at the tense little monks and nodded.

"Very well."

Quietly, I crossed the courtyard.

Chase watched me with curious and annoyed eyes.

As I approached the circle of monks, Kimiko moved out of the way, but tossed me a disdainful glare.

Omi looked about to say something until Fung came up behind him and placed a wisened hand on his shoulder.

Chase slashed open a portal in the air and motioned me through it.

I took a deep breath before walking in.

***

When the world stopped moving, I opened my eyes to find myself back in my room.

My _real_ room.

Confused, I looked over at the bed to see the suitcase from Chase's neatly unpacked just below the pillows.

_Is he kicking me out?_

A moment later, another glowing rift opened in the air and Chase stepped through it.

He looked at me expectantly.

"Fine." I said, throwing my hands up in mock surrender. "You caught me, I went to see the Xiaolin. Can you blame me? I'm allowed to be curious."

"I would have told you-"

"How could I have trusted anything you said about them. Wether or not you were honest, which I seriously doubt you would have been,-"

He didn't protest.

"-your opinion would be pretty obviously biased."

For a lie, the story was coming along fairly well.

"Even still-"

"I know," I interupted. "I should have let you know where I was going or at least the fact that I _was_ going, but you would _so_ not be up to me frolicking around enemy territory and you know it."

"You frolick?" He asked curiously, looking as though the thought of me doing so was hard to conjure.

"It's an expression." I said, brushing it off. "Anyway, you would never let me-"

"What did you think?"

"Pardon?"

"About the Xiaolin." He clarified, leaning casually against my dresser.

His gaze was sharp and clear though his face remained stoic.

I squirmed. Trust Chase to make me feel unnerved in my own home.

"Well,-"

I had nothing.

He looked at me expectantly. "Well-?"

He got up from his relaxed position and loped over to me. "Come on, surely they're at least a bit more appealing to you than the Heylin. After all, you don't strike me as much of an 'evil' person."

Well that was true, but-

Fung's words echoed in my mind

_"Stay here."_

"I don't like being coddled." I blurted out.

He raised his brows, but said nothing.

"And as sick as it is," I said, laughing a little at the absurdity of what I was saying. "You motivate me. You bully me into fufilling my potential."

He watched me very intently.

"If that's evil." I sighed, looking up into his curious face. "I guess it's my preference."

"How much do you value that motivation?" He asked seriously.

"A lot." The answer surprised me a little. I hadn't really thought about Chase's influence on me before, but it was important to me now.

"Enough to leave this life behind?" He motioned around us. "Your friends, family?"

I shook my head and took a step back, being so close to him was bad for my reasoning. "What are you talking about?"

"I want you to become my apprentice."

"But my family? You can't possibly-"

"You have the potential to be great. I have the skills to shape you into something even greater. It would be similar to your parents sending you to an expensive private school over that trash heap you go to currently. Don't they want the best for you? Won't they be happy that you're doing all you can to realize your potential?"

"I don't know." I said, flustered. "I mean, sure, but I sincerely doubt they had this kind of career in mind for their only daughter."

"Only because they have no idea of the power within you." He took a step foward. I forced myself to stare at his chest armor. "I've seen the potential you hold. It would be a shame to let it go to waste."

"I-" Why was this so damn difficult? "I don't know Chase, this is a huge decision."

He grabbed my chin gently and lifted it til I was looking into his dangerously warm eyes. "I don't expect you to choose now. Just consider it."

Suddenly the room was very quiet.

He released my chin, though my gaze stayed riveted to his face.

An unwanted blush crept stealithly into my cheeks and I was all of a sudden very aware of how close his lips were to mine. I could practically feel his every breath.

"I'll think about it." I said softly.

"Good." he replied

He lowered his face til his lips were a heated word from mine.

"I would hate to lose such a...promising asset."

"What are you doing?" I asked, my body tensing.

He smiled, and it was almost enough to turn me into a puddle.

"Leaving."

_What?!_

"What?"I frowned.

He stepped back and looked to the door a second before I heard David.

"Hey, Regina! You in there?"

Chase looked at me with a wry smirk before slashing open a portal in mid-air.

"Bastard." I hissed, unable to raise my voice lest David think I was nuts.

"Think it over." Chase said before vanishing into the rift.

I cleared my throat.

"Yeah?" I called back.

"Mom wants you downstairs."

"'Kay."

I took a second to regain my composure before I went down.

_Here I am all tense and freaked while that ass is probably as content with himself as a well-fed house cat._

***

"Hey Chase!" Jack said as soon as the Heylin Master appeared through the portal. "You find her?"

"Shut up, Spicer." Chase growled, breezing past the boy and down the hall.

"Touchy." Jack muttered before dissappearing back into his room.

Chase could'nt have cared less what the obnoxious teen thought of him. At that moment there were only two things on his mind:

Regina and an ice cold shower.


	24. Colds and Cold Showers

God only knew what I was going to do about this whole Chase thing, but I was certain I'd have to push it to the back of my mind, at least for the moment.

I answered the door with a completely blank expression.

David frowned and looked over my shoulder "Were you talking to someone?"

"No." I said easily "Just had the radio on. What's up?"

He didn't look like he believed me. "Whatever, it's none of my business anyway." He looked over his shoulder and paused for a second before turning back and speaking in a quick, quiet voice. "You didn't tell me you'd be gone till like dinnertime today!"

"What are you-?" I started, but then it clicked "Oh! My cover story. Oh crap, am I in trouble?"

_That is the very last thing I need right now._

David stiffened as if offended.

"Of course not. What do you think I am, an amateur?"

I smirked "Sorry. So, what was I doing?"

I prepared to take mental notes in case my mom quizzed me later.

"OK, so: You went home with Cara on friday, studied for a math test, and slept over her house. You called yesterday to say you'd be sleeping over again: I took a message. Then, this morning when Dad was at work and mom was shopping: You came home feeling sick, when mom came back and wanted to check on you I said she'd better do it when you woke up later and that I'd check before dinner. Oh, you puked a few times but haven't really been coughing, and you used up the tissue box from the bathroom."

"Wow." I said respectfully "How are you so damn good at that?"

"You owe me." He said, ignoring my question. "Now, get downstairs and for the love of god-"

He gestured to my appearance.

"-Try to look at least a little ill."

"Thanks." I said, kissing him on the cheek before he could get away.

"Ugh! Please, I dont want your bacteria all over my face!"

"You do realize mom and dad can't hear you. You dont have to pretend like Im sick."

"Who said I was?"

I stuck my tongue out at him as he disappeared back into his room.

Casually, I ruffled my hair, rubbed my face vigorously and pressed on my eyes.

Looking about as sick as I could with so little notice, I tromped downstairs.

"Regina!" My mom exclaimed as I entered the kitchen. "How are you feeling, honey?"

Her blue eyes were dark with worry, sending a tiny pang of guilt right through me.

"Much better." I assured, patiently allowing her to buzz maternally about me and check my vitals.

Eventually she stood back, looking satisfied, if not a bit dubious.

"Well, you don't have a fever." She assesed, frowning. "Are you going to school tomorrow?"

Suddenly the thought of going back there was enough to make feel really sick.

"Maybe."

"Alright," She sighed "Just let me know before you go to bed."

"Will do." I answered distractedly.

Just then, Chase's words swam into my head, as they did from time to time.

_"Don't they want the best for you? Won't they be happy that you're doing all you can to realize your potential?"_

"Mom?"

"Yes?" She replied, watching me curiously.

_What am I doing? I can't tell her about Chase. _

_I'd be lucky if she didn't throw me in the loony bin, luckier still if she actually believed me and just never let me out of the house again._

I shook my head "Is there any dinner leftover?"

"Sure." She said, walking to the fridge.

_Looks like I'm on my own with this one._

_I wonder what dinner at Chase's place is like?_

Something told me it was probably either raw meat or some kind of mashed bean curd

Either way, I got the feeling I'd be ordering out alot.

_I wonder if anyone delivers to another dimension?_

***

Chase tossed his shirt onto the marble counter where his armor and other vestments already rested.

With any luck the icy water now pouring out of the shower head would subdue the need burning through his body. It was not acceptable for a Heylin master to be so distracted by so mortal a thing.

"Now _that's_ a sight for sore eyes." Someone purred from behind him.

Chase wheeled around to see Wuya standing in the doorway.

A short, black dress clung to her curvaceous body, contrasting sharply to the scarlet locks cascading over her shoulders.

The mere sight of her was enough to make any man a lovesick fool.

Any man but Chase, that is.

"Get out, witch." He growled. "I'm in no mood for your games."

"This is no game, Mr. Young." Wuya pouted, sauntering over to him. "I know that...girl has you all riled up." She reached past him to play with the knobs of the shower, her body brushing promiscuously against his bare one.

"I'd like to...help you. In any way I can." She looked up into his eyes fearlessly.

"Then leave." He said abruptly, though his groaning body urged him to accept her offer.

She smiled wickedly, seeming to hear his body's message over his words. "We both know you can't think clearly about Regina and her place in your plans while being distracted by your own desire."

She ran a long red nail down his chest.

"I can handle myself." He asserted, forcing down a chill.

She rose on her tiptoes to touch her lips against his.

"I can handle you better."

In one swift movement, Chase had vanished from under her.

Caught off gaurd, wuya stumbled ungracefully foward to land in the freezing spray of the shower.

She rose from the slate tile looking as contemptuous as a wet cat and a thousand times as deadly.

"You'll regret that." She hissed, storming past him and down the hall.

"You have no idea." Chase muttered, closing the door behind her.

With grim determination he faced the shower.

"This is going to be...unpleasant."

A/N: Been awhile, hasn't it? Well, sorry for the delay. Anyway, I'm hoping to have the rest of this up by tomorrow at the latest. Thanks to all of you reviewers and even my more quiet readers, I shall not let you down!


	25. The Choice

A/N: Get ready for a long-ass chapter! I'm so excited for the next one :D Thanks again for the reviews and readings!

After a night of catching up on my non-Heylin homework from friday and getting a bit of fitful sleep, I was ready as ever to get back to good old trash heap high.

As I rummaged through my heaps of clothing, a nagging frustration crept into my mind.

_Why is everything I own so damn impractical?_

Disdainfully I picked up a delicate cream colored sweater that, only a month ago, I had absolutely adored.

Now, it seemed, my only thought regarding clothing was how well it would hold up if Chase popped in to screw with my life. I could just picture the look on his face if I tried to roundhouse kick him in a mini skirt or too-tight jeans.

Finally, I decided on a pair of comfortable jeans, a tight black turtleneck, and a worn in pair of black combat boots.

My hair pulled back in a sloppy bun, I ran to the bathroom and got washed up, opting out of my usual cosmetic applications. Makeup was certainly not impervious to a run in with either the xiaolin or heylin.

I took my hair down, shook it out, and turned to see the finished product in the full length mirror behind me.

As soon as my eyes took in my reflection, I froze. Wild hair, tight black turtleneck, combat boots... the only thing missing was Chase's patented smirk and some bronze armor.

There were only a few minutes left before the bus came, but there was no way I'd risk looking like Chase Young's mini-me.

I grabbed the first shirt I saw in my room -oddly enough, the cream sweater- and swapped it for my turtleneck.

I was pulling off the boots in favor of pale blue ballet flats, when a low, monstrous rumble warned me of the bus' approach.

I let out an involuntary yelp before grabbing my bag and dashing out into the street.

With muttered apologies to the disgruntled driver, I climbed onto the yellow beast and started down the aisle.

"Regina!" My cousin Lynn called out, her voice and grin entirely too perky for the early hour.

Her eyes were so bright I almost had to squint as I moved into the seat next to her.

_Looks like somebody's got a nice, fat piece of gossip._

"Did you hear?" She gushed as soon as my butt hit the seat.

"Hear what?" I indulged her.

"Well," She settled in, turning her body to fully face mine as though the news required some preparation. "Apparently, Ms. Tyler-"

I repressed a chill at the sound of her name.

"-is missing."

I could practically feel the color drain from my face.

"What do you mean?"

"Principal Carrol got a weirdly abrupt resignation letter from her on saturday. He tried calling her house and cell, but she didn't answer." She leaned in a little and dropped her voice to a whisper. "And even creepier: It's like she never left on friday. Her car's still parked at the school, her briefcase is still on her desk, she didn't even log off her computer!"

Panic filtered into my thoughts.

_Crap._

_Why hasn't Chase taken care of this?_

_Doesn't he realize?_

_I was the last person to see her..._

My own words to Ms. Tyler echoed hauntingly in my mind.

_"People will notice I'm gone! Plus, you would be the last person I was seen with..."_

Suddenly the panic-prompted warning was enough to make my stomach churn.

_"...Do the math, Aleera, the outcome is not in your favor"_

"...Regina?"

I blinked, snapping out of the anxiety-ridden vortex of my thoughts.

"What?"

Lynn frowned, an unusual look for her.

"I said: Are you alright? My mom told me you were sick yesterday, and you're not looking too good."

"I'm fine." I said, taking a deep breath.

"Oh good." She said, sounding momentarily relieved. "Anyway, it's weird, right? Like something out of CSI."

"Yeah." I said, smiling blankly.

The bus came to a slow stop in front of the school.

"Still," Lynn chuckled, grabbing her bag and standing. "Not the worst person to just up and vanish, you know?"

"Yeah." I repeated, echoeing her movements robotically.

She tossed me an odd look as we got off the bus and parted ways.

I stood outside of the main entrance for a moment, trying to collect my scattered thoughts like autumn leaves blown by a wind.

_I have to talk to Chase._ I decided, my eyes scanning the parking lot before finally stopping on Ms. Tyler's black Honda Civic._ There's got to be some way to cover this up._

Gently I let my head fall back against the brick wall behind me.

_If I had only known getting involved with him would be so damn dangerous..._

Of course, what about Chase Young didn't scream "Danger"?

"You okay?"

Cara shrugged her bag onto her shoulders, her dark eyes concerned.

"Yeah, just thinking." I assured her, managing what I hoped looked like a genuine smile.

"Well, cut it out." She teased, linking my arm with hers. "They discourage that kind of brazen rebellion here."

I laughed, a real laugh. Cara had always been good at distracting me from whatever was worrying me.

Suddenly I wondered what I'd do without her.

If I did choose to stay with Chase, to toss aside my life in favor of a new one, Who would be my Cara?

The thought of divulging anything to Chase was absolutely unacceptable, and somehow I couldn't picture having a normal slumber party with Jack Spicer.

"Uh-"

The stiff, hesitant tone of Cara's voice brought me out of my musings.

I looked up to see-

_Tommy._

His name felt cold and out of place in my mind.

I saw a tiny flinch in his blank stare as he caught my gaze for a moment.

The girl he'd been talking to- a girl, he'd once complained, who had the intellect of a sea sponge- sized me up icily before grabbing his arm and leaning forward as if to tell him something exciting. Really she was just trying to give him a better view of the efficiency of her wonder bra.

Tommy's eyes slid away from mine and I tugged Cara with me down the language hall.

She looked at me questioningly, but said nothing.

"I'm fine." I said. Answering her silent inquiry.

She smiled and wrapped an arm around my shoulders as we entered Latin.

"Salvete, Puellae!" Our black haired, sweater vested teacher greeted.

"Salve, Mr. G." We replied, delighting in his contagious grin.

"Did I miss much?" He asked as we took our seats.

Cara and I exchanged a brief glance before she said "Just a very..._interesting_ narration of Calligula."

I smiled wryly, wondering if Chase knew just how _interesting_ Cara had found him.

The intertwining of two such separate parts of my life was odd to think about.

_If only I could tell her what he really is..or..._

_What I really am._

Just then, it clicked in my mind.

_Cara_, _my best girl friend and confidante since second grade, has no idea I'm an entirely different person than I've always been._

The girl I used to call my sister, was unaware of a huge part of me.

Suddenly I felt like a stranger just living my life.

I was apparently out of it for the rest of class, even Mr. G's usually hilarious and riveting explanation of the ablative case,

which would explain Cara's reaction as soon as we got out of class.

"Alright, What's up?" She demanded.

I turned around to see she'd stopped walking and now stood stubbornly in the hall.

With a frown, I moved back through the sea of teens to stand in front of her.

"What are you talking about?"

She flicked raspberry colored locks over her shoulder in annoyance.

"Don't do that, Regina. I know I haven't known you_ forever_ like Tommy, but I can still tell when you're really upset."

She looked hurt. "Why won't you tell me what's wrong?"

I sighed, shaking my head.

_Damn it all..._

"Would you believe me if I said I couldn't tell you?"

"Yes, but I still wouldn't like it."

She thought a moment then frowned "Are you in trouble, or something?"

"No, it's not bad just..." I searched for the right word. "...confusing."

"Can I get a general overview?" She asked hopefully.

"...Yeah." I said, guiding her up the stairs to math while I tried to translate my problem into a normal-sounding issue.

She was quiet, waiting patiently till I was good and ready.

"So," I finally began. "An opportunity has recently come to me... An option which, if I chose to do it, would help me to hone my talents into something useful and change my life drastically."

I'm sure I sounded like a nut job, but Cara digested my explanation ponderously.

"An opportunity...like a special school or something?"

"Yes." I said, a little relieved that she understood. "The only problem is that it would take me away from here- from you, my home, this school- for a very long time."

She was quiet again for a minute or two.

We stopped outside of Ms. Tyler's room.

"Okay." She said finally. "You know what I think?"

"Go ahead."'

She looked me earnestly in the eyes.

"You've lived your whole life here, right?"

"Yeah..."

"With the same people, buildings, friends-"

"who I adore!" I interjected.

"-Ditto-" she said, smiling. "-But don't you think it's time for some change?"

I started to interrupt.

"Hold on a sec." She took my hands in hers, effectively shutting me up. "Regina, It's about time you let yourself do something drastic, something good for you."

I bit my lip.

_She has a point..._

"It's understandable if you're scared or uncertain, but you shouldn't let that stop you from changing your life for the better."

"But what if it doesn't make my life any better?" I asked. "What if I make the wrong choice?"

"Then at least you know and you're not just left to wonder "what if?" " She smiled. "I'm not going anywhere, miss. If this doesn't pan out, you can always just come on back here and hang out with me."

The late bell rang as I wrapped her in a tight, purposeful hug.

"I gotta get to class," She said, returning the embrace in full. "You coming?"

I stepped back from her. "Not today."

Tears welled up in her eyes and I could tell she understood that this might be the last time we saw each other for awhile."Alright. Goodbye, Regina."

"Bye Cara." I said softly "I'm taking my cell if you want to talk."

"Of course!" She said, putting a hand on the doorknob "You wont get rid of me that easily, Lambert."

I heard the door close behind her as I made my way down the staircase.

Tears blurred my view of the hallway.

I knew now that the choice I was making was the right one, but that didn't mean I couldn't grieve a little.

I snuck out with the senior lunch crowd and headed to the field.

As I took a seat on the bleachers near the track, I realized I had no idea how to get in contact with Chase.

"At least the xiaolin gave me a damn whistle." I muttered, staring out across the autumnal landscape.

"I find it difficult to come when called." A familiar voice answered. "Some people can't be treated like servants or tame animals."

"Still," I argued. " You could buy a cell phone or something. It's a hell of alot easier than just hoping you're going to show up."

"I take it you've made your decision then?" Chase asked, his lips against the shell of my ear.

An involuntary shiver danced through me and I craned my neck to see him leaning against the metal bleachers, dressed in his Mr. Young garb: Scarlet button down, black dress pants.

His gold eyes flickered over my face.

"You've been crying, which means you've either become way too attached to Spicer, or..." A smile curved his lips. "You're mourning the life you're about to leave behind."

I hugged my arms to my chest defensively. "And that makes you smile?"

He offered me his hand and helped me down off the bleachers.

"If it means you're my new apprentice: absolutely."

"I am not your apprentice." I said, stepping away from him.

He cocked a brow at me. "Very well, my student then."

"That I can handle." I submitted.

He looked back at the school, scanning the crowds of teens milling about the courtyard.

"Is there anyone you wish to say goodbye to?"

I frowned and turned my back to the familiar building.

I know he didn't just mean friends.

There was still my family to think about.

But god only knew I could never tell them I was leaving...

"No. I don't think I could."

"Fair enough."

He produced the golden tiger claws from seemingly nowhere and tore a portal in the air.

"Ladies first."

I took a deep breath, blinking back tears and took a step through.

As we hurtled through the rift, Chase's hand fell onto my shoulder with a surprisingly comforting weight and warmth.

"I'll take care of your family."

The words shocked me, coming from him.

"Thank you." I said, my voice thick with tears.

He cleared his throat.

"That sweater is completely impractical, by the way." He repiled. "I sincerely hope you don't think that's what you'll be wearing from now on."

I smirked.

"I wouldn't dream of it."


End file.
